You Are My Bestfriend
by de hyuk1015
Summary: 4 sahabat -eunhyuk, donghae, siwon dan kyuhyun- melakukan perjalanan ke pulau Jeju dengan mobil pribadi. dalam perjalanan itu, mereka menyadari, persahabatan mereka tak lagi bisa dikatakan sebagai sebuah persahabatan lagi/ RnR aja deh ya, hhe..
1. Chapter 1

You Are MY BESTFRIEND..

.

Main Cast: eunhyuk, donghae, siwon, kyuhyun

rate : T

.

Sahabat..

Setiap orang mempunyai penafsiran yang berbeda-beda apa itu sahabat, kapan dan mengapa kita menyebut seseorang yang dekat dengan kita sebagai sahabat. Biasanya sahabat dimulai dari teman, setelah terbiasa dan menghabiskan waktu bersama, teman berubah tingkat menjadi sahabat. Sebagian besar, mungkin, akan beranggapan seperti itu.

Persahabatan..

Ada yang beranggapan persahabatan adalah istilah yang biasa digunakan untuk menggambarkan perilaku kerja sama dan saling mendukung antara dua atau lebih.

Lalu, bagaimana menurut empat namja yang sudah saling mengenal semenjak mereka kecil ini, bagaimana arti persahabatan bagi mereka. Latar belakang keluarga mereka berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Walaupun begitu mereka tetap hidup dalam kesederhanaan versi mereka.

Namja pertama, namanya Lee Hyukjae –dan mulai kali ini kita akan memanggilnya eunhyuk-. Kedua orang tuanya mempunyai usaha di bidang perhotelan.

Eunhyuk merupakan pribadi yang _fun,_ senyum selalu menghiasi wajahnya, dia selalu memamerkan gummy smilenya yang khas. Hanya saja dia termasuk pribadi yang tertutup, jika dia mempunyai masalah, dia tak pernah menceritakannya. Dia selalu beralasan, "aku tak ingin membebani orang lain dengan masalahku, biarkan aku mengatasi masalahku sendiri"

Namja yang kedua, namja dengan _innocent face_ nya, bernama Lee Donghae. Perusahaan yang dimiliki keluarganya bergerak di bidang perikanan.

Donghae, saat kamu melihat wajahnya, yap, kamu akan terpesona dengan ketampanannya. Tapi jika kamu teliti lebih jauh sifatnya, childish dan too innocent, itulah yang akan kamu temukan selanjutnya.

Lanjut ke namja yang ketiga, Cho Kyuhyun, itulah namanya. Keluarganya memiliki usaha yang bergelut di bidang pendidikan.

Jenius, evil, jail, sifat-sifat seperti itu yang dapat kamu temukan dari dirinya. Ketika dia berumur 17 tahun, dia pernah mengalami kecelakaan, dan karena inilah dia trauma dengan yang namanya menyetir. Dan juga dia seorang gamers freak.

Dan, namja kita yang terakhir. Choi Siwon. Dari ketiga namja yang sudah di sebutkan tadi, namja ini mungkin yang paling berbeda. Si Almost perfect. Keluarganya merupakan pemilik perusahaan mobil yang cukup terkenal di dunia. Kadar tetampanan namja ini bisa di bilang di atas standar yang berlaku (?). Tinggi, atletis, tampan dan relijius.

Sekarang, mari kita mulai, bagaimana persahabatan mereka.

.

Diceritakanlah, empat namja tampan itu sedang berkumpul di kamar donghae.

"aku bosaaaaaaaaan" teriak eunhyuk. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di bantal.

"aku jugaaaaaaa" donghae ikut-ikutan membenamkan wajahnya di bantal.

"liburan kali ini kita mau kemana? Paris, London, new York?" ucap siwon, dia sedang duduk di sofa sambil membaca buku.

"bosan" kini giliran kyuhyun yang berbicara, matanya tak bisa teralihkan dari layar PSP miliknya.

"passportku belum di perpanjang, di korea saja" eunhyuk duduk di samping siwon.

"jeju" usul donghae.

"sudah berapa kali kita ke sana" protes kyuhyun, dia mematikan PSPnya, karena donghae sudah memelototinya. Dari ketiga sahabatnya itu, kyuhyun memang paling patuh dengan donghae.

"road to jeju" usul eunhyuk, dia menatap donghae, siwon dan kyuhyun bergantian.

"maksudnya?" donghae memasang wajah innocentnya.

"kita pergi ke Daejeon, Daegu, Ulsan, Busan, Gwangju dan final destination kita, Jeju. Bagaimana?" eunhyuk mengangkat alisnya dan memamerkan gummy smilenya. Dia sangat bangga dengan usulnya itu.

"hmm, boleh juga, tapi mau kemana saja kita?" tanya siwon, dia masih menimang-nimang usul eunhyuk, dia merasa rencana perjalanan mereka perlu banyak persiapan.

"liburan kita kan dua minggu lagi, nah kita habiskan liburan kita ini" eunhyuk belum selesai ngomong, donghae sudah memotong.

"dua minggu kita ke jeju? Lama amat hyukkie, ngapain aja kita" donghae sweot.

"dengarkan aku dulu" eunhyuk menghela nafas, mencoba untuk sabar "pertama kita berangkat dari seoul, kemudian ke daejeon dan ke beberapa tempat yang ku sebutkan tadi, kita menginap dulu di kota itu, mungkin sehari, kita bisa main-main dulu, jadi mungkin perkiraan waktu sampai ke Jeju sekitar 1 minggu. Jadi sisa liburan kita kan 1 minggu lagi, nah kita habiskan di Jeju" eunhyuk menjelaskan panjang lebar, dia makin bangga dengan usulnya itu.

"lalu kita menginap dimana?" tanya donghae lagi.

"Tentu saja kita menginap di hotelku" eunhyuk mulai sombong.

"wah, hyukkie kita sedang pintar rupanya, ini patut dirayakan" ejek kyuhyun. Dia kembali mengambil PSPnya . "aku ikut saja, tapi siapa yang mau menyetir? Aku tak mau. Kita ke sana pakai mobil sendiri kan?"

"backpacker tentu saja" eunhyuk menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya. Dia tersenyum puas.

"MWO?" koor siwon, donghae dan kyuhyun.

"ada yang salah?" jawab eunhyuk santai.

"BIG NO" kyuhyun menyilangkan jarinya.

"itu sangat merepotkan hyukkie" protes donghae.

"kita perlu persiapan yang harus di pikirkan matang-matang. Aku tak siap kalau sekarang" siwon kembali mengambil bukunya.

"tapi kalau bawa mobil sendiri, tetap saja aku dan siwon yang menyetir, capeknya sama saja" eunhyuk mulai protes. Donghae dan kyuhyun tak bisa diandalkan untuk menyetir. Tak ada orang yang membiarkan nyawanya begitu saja dengan mempercayakan donghae untuk menyetir. Dan kyuhyun, dia masih trauma dengan kecelakaan yang dulu dia alami.

"aku akan memijit pundak kalian berdua, aku janji" rayu kyuhyun. dia tak ingin kalau harus repot-repot menjadi backpacker.

"aku akan memijit kaki kalian, tapi ku mohon jangan backpacker" donghae memelas.

"ara.. ara.. aku pegang janji kalian semua. Jiwa tuan muda kalian susah ya untuk di hilangkan , kalau kita backpacker kan kita punya pengalaman yang bisa diceritakan kepada anak cucu kita nanti." eunhyuk kesal, karena idenya tak sepenuhnya diterima oleh sahabat-sahabatnya itu

.

.

Lanjutkah?


	2. Chapter 2

_**You Are My Best Friend**  
_

_.  
_

_genre: friendship, drama  
_

_rate : kayaknya sekarang masih K, hhe  
_

_cast: eunhyuk, donghae, siwon, kyuhyun... leeteuk  
_

_chapter 2_

* * *

_"yang penting bukanlah bagaimana kita bisa melakukannya, melainkan mengapa kita harus melakukannya... karena ketika __**mengapa **__itu begitu besar, maka __**bagaimana**__ itu menjadi kecil"_

* * *

_._

"jadi, mau kemana saja kita?" siwon memulai rapat mereka.

Eunhyuk, donghae, siwon dan kyuhyun masih di rumah donghae. Hanya saja kini mereka sedang berkumpul di meja makan. Mereka baru saja selesai makan malam. Dan kebetulan orang tua Donghae sedang tak ada di rumah, biasa orang kaya, terlalu banyak urusan yang harus diurus. *author apaan sih

Setiap orang mengusulkan nama tempat dan siwon menuliskannya di buku agendanya. Sebenarnya eunhyuk, donghae dan kyuhyun tak ingin melakukan rapat seperti ini, biar nanti saja mereka tentukan saat di jalan mereka mau kemana, tapi siwon kukuh harus membuat route perjalanan mereka. Untuk mengefektifkan waktu yang ada.

Saat mereka berempat sedang serius menentukan route perjalanan mereka, seorang namja datang menghampiri mereka.

"teukie hyung" eunhyuk melambaikan tangannya ke leeteuk. Dia adalah kakak laki-laki donghae. Dia baru saja pulang bekerja.

"kalian sedang apa?" leeteuk menaruh tasnya di meja dan duduk di samping eunhyuk.

"kita mau ke pulau jeju, tapi kita mau mampir di beberepa tempat dan nanti kita akan menginap di hotelku. Ini usulku hyung, hebat kan?" ucap eunhyuk bangga.

"kalian bisanya hanya memboroskan uang saja" ucap leeteuk sambil mengendorkan dasinya. Tapi tiba-tiba leeteuk menjentikkan jarinya.

"kalian mau tantangan tidak? Hyung punya tantangan untuk kalian? Jika kalian berhasil melakukannya, hyung akan belikan apapun yang kalian mau, a-pa-pun. " leeteuk menunjuk eunhyuk, donghae, siwon dan kyuhyun bergantian.

"kami terima" jawab donghae spontan, membuat eunhyuk, siwon dan kyuhyun _mendeath glare_ donghae.

"dengarkan dulu apa tantangannya, main terima saja" eunhyuk menggertakkan giginya.

"kalian pergi ke jeju tanpa kartu kredit, jangan pernah meminta uang kepada orang tua kalian, apapun keadaannya. Masing-masing kalian hanya boleh membawa satu juta won. Bagaimana?" Leeteuk tersenyum meremehkan.

"hyung, memangnya kami takut, tak usah meremehkan begitu, kami terima" kyuhyun menyeringai.

"tunggu dulu kyu, kalau kami kalah?" timpal siwon.

"kalau kalian kalah, serahkan barang kesayangan kalian dan" leeteuk menggantungkan kalimatnya dan memicingkan matanya. Eunhyuk, donghae, siwon dan kyuhyun menunggu leeteuk melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan harap-harap cemas. "kalian harus membiayai pernikahanku"

"Heeeeeeee" teriak eunhyuk, donghae, siwon dan kyuhyun berbarengan.

"adilkan? kalau aku kalah, aku harus membelikan semua keinginan kalian"

"baiklah, hyung akan membelikan apapun yang aku mau kan?" jawab eunhyuk. Diamini oleh donghae, siwon dan kyuhyun.

"baiklah. Pertama, berikan kartu kredit kalian semua" leeteuk menyodorkan tangannya. Mereka berempat pun mengambil dompet mereka, mengeluarkan semua kartu kredit mereka, dan menyerahkannya kepada leeteuk.

"peraturan kedua, jangan pernah ada yang meminta kepada orang tua kalian atau pada siapapun dan dalam bentuk apapun. Ketiga, jika salah satu dari kalian ada yang meminta, maka semua akan dianggap kalah. Keempat, kalian harus menginap di Daejeon, Daegu, Ulsan, Busan dan Gwangju, peraturan ini berlaku sampai kalian berempat sampai di pulau jeju." Leeteuk menjelaskan peraturannya.

"deal" ucap eunhyuk, donghae, siwon dan kyuhyun berbarengan.

"baiklah, hyung ke kamar dulu yah." Pamit leeteuk, dia mengambil tasnya dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

Eunhyuk, donghae, siwon dan kyuhyun pun melanjutkan rapat mereka yang tertunda.

.

Matahari memancarkan kehangatannya dan siwon kini sedang memajukan _Porsche Cayenne Turbo_ berwarna hitam miliknya. Dari semua mobil yang dimiliki Siwon, mobil ini yang paling cocok untuk dibawa. Cukup besar untuk membawa mereka berempat dan menyimpan barang-barang.

Tugas pertama yang harus dia kerjakan adalah menjemput donghae, karena rumah donghae yang paling dekat dengan rumahnya.

"apa saja yang kamu bawa?" siwon heran melihat barang bawaan donghae.

"hanya baju-bajuku" donghae menggendong ransel yang cukup besar dan menenteng dua koper di tangan kiri dan kanannya.

"kita mau liburan hae, bukan untuk pindahan" siwon mulai sewot, karena bagasinya sudah mulai penuh hanya dengan bawaan donghae saja.

"kita nanti mau pakai baju apa? kita kan harus hemat karena tantangan teukie hyung. Kita tak boleh beli pakaian di luar, jadi aku bawa baju yang banyak" ucap donghae santai sambil memasukkan kopernya ke mobil siwon.

"kita kan menginap di hotel, di sana ada laundry, kita bisa mencucinya. Memangnya kamu mau menyimpan pakaian kotormu atau mau membuangnya?"

"kamu benar" donghae menepuk jidatnya. "tapi aku sudah membawanya, sudahlah, aku merasa punya firasat untuk membawanya" ucap donghae polos.

donghae masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di depan.

.

Siwon dan donghae kini sudah ada di berada di depan rumah eunhyuk. Dia menyambut kedatangan siwon dan donghae dengan senyumannya yang khas. Siwon turun dari mobilnya, membantu eunhyuk memasukan barang bawaan eunhyuk, sedangkan donghae tetap di dalam mobil, dia hanya menurunkan kaca jendela mobilnya.

"kamu bawa apa?" donghae melihat dua dus yang cukup besar di samping eunhyuk.

"ini snack untuk cemilan kita di mobil. Kita kan harus hemat. Dan ini untuk minuman kita." Ucap eunhyuk sambil menepuk kardus.

"kita punya manager keuangan yang hebat, sepertinya kita tak perlu khawatir dengan keuangan kita" siwon merangkul pundak eunhyuk.

"ish, kalian atur uang kalian sendiri saja" eunhyuk menepis tangan siwon dari pundaknya. "koper punya siapa ini? Banyak sekali?" eunhyuk kaget melihat bagasi mobil siwon dah penuh. Siwon menunjuk donghae dengan dagunya.

"YA, Lee Donghae, kenapa bawaanmu banyak sekali, kamu pikir kita pergi setahun hah?" eunhyuk menutup bagasi mobil siwon dengan membantingnya.

"YA, Lee Hyukjae, kamu pikir ini mobilmu?" bentak siwon.

"eh, oh, mian" eunhyuk nyengir.

"kalian ini, pagi-pagi sudah bertengkar. Tak baik, mengawali pagi dengan marah-marah" donghae memasang wajah innocent facenya.

"ini semua gara-garamu" eunhyuk masuk ke dalam mobil dan dan meneruskan omelannya.

"OK, next destination. Menjemput tuan muda kyuhyun" siwon menstarter mobilnya.

.

Tiiidiiiiiiit.. tiiiidiiiiiit..

Siwon memencet klakson mobilnya. Rupanya kyuhyun belum keluar dari rumahnya.

"coba kamu telepon, hae" perintah siwon.

"tak diangkat. Apa dia belum bangun?"

"CHO KYUUUUHYUUUUUUUUUN" eunhyuk berteriak.

"heh, kamu kira ini di hutan" bentak siwon.

Cklek..

Suara pintu di buka dan kyuhyun pun keluar.

"nah, liat, keluar kan?" eunhyuk tertawa.

.

"semua sudah siap kan? Baiklah, sebelum kita memulai perjalanan ini, baiknya kita berdoa dulu. Doa dimulai. Selesai." Siwon memimpin doa. *good boy

"LETS GOOOOOO" teriak mereka berempat.

Baru saja siwon memajukan mobilnya, handphone mereka berempat berbunyi.

"apa kalian dapat email dari teukie hyung?" ujar donghae.

"ya, sepertinya dia mengirim ke kita berempat" jawab kyuhyun.

"memang teukie hyung bilang apa?" siwon yang sedang menyetir tak bisa membuka handphonenya.

"dengarkan, akan ku bacakan" ujar donghae lagi.

.

_Annyeong, kalian pasti baru saja berangkat kan?_

_Hyung hanya ingin mengingatkan peraturan tantangan yang hyung berikan. Ucamkan baik-baik yah._

_-Tidak boleh menggunakan kartu kredit_

-Jangan pernah ada yang meminta bantuan **kepada orang tua** atau **kepada siapapu**n dan **dalam bentuk apapun**.

-Jika salah satu dari kalian ada yang meminta, maka semua akan dianggap kalah.

-Kalian harus menginap di Daejeon, Daegu, Ulsan, Busan dan Gwangju, peraturan ini berlaku sampai kalian berempat sampai di Pulau Jeju.

_Simple kan? jangan lupa untuk mengirimkan foto pada hyung saat kalian sampai di tempat-tempat itu. _

_OK.. see you di Pulau Jeju.. have a nice trip.._

.

"huaah, aku mau minta apa ya, dasar teukie hyung ini, ini perkara yang mudah untuk kita kan? Hyukkie, kamu mau di belikan apa?" donghae memutar badannya, sehingga dia bisa melihat eunhyuk yang duduk di belakang.

"hatiku merasa tak enak" ucap eunhyuk, dia mendesah pelan.

"aku juga. Apa kalian tak merasa aneh dengan kata yang teukie hyung cetak tebal?" otak kyuhyun mulai berpikir.

"memangnya kenapa?" donghae mengernyitkan keningnya.

"kepada orang tua, kepada siapapun dan dalam bentuk apapun" kyuhyun mengulang kalimat yang di cetak tebal itu. dan kemudian dia menyeringai. "sepertinya aku tahu"

"apa?" donghae antusias, sebenarnya otak donghae sudah buntu memikirkannya.

"hotel. Kita tak akan pernah menginap di hotel milik keluarga hyukkie" ucap kyuhyun lemah.

"wae?" donghae langsung sewot, dia belum mengerti.

"kamu benar kyu" siwon ikut lemas.

"siapa yang menyetujui tantangan ini hah?" kyuhyun mulai menyalahkan.

"permisi, ada yang bisa menjelaskan?" ucap donghae pelan, dia sebenarnya sedikit takut.

"kamu masih belum mengerti? Hotel adalah milik orang tua hyukkie, jadi kalau kita menginap di hotel milik hyukkie, sama saja kita meminta bantuan pada orang tua hyukkie. Dan kita GAME OVER" kyuhyun makin kesal.

"YA, aku lebih tua satu tahun darimu, dan sopanlah sedikit sama yang lebih tua" donghae balik membentak kyuhyun.

"Ara, kakek TUA" kyuhyun mendengus.

"sudah, jangan bertengkar. Lebih baik kita pikirkan lagi, dimana kita akan menginap?" lerai siwon bijak.

"bagaimana kita bisa melakukan ini semua? Satu juta won memangnya cukup?" donghae uring-uringan memikirkannya.

"yang penting bukanlah bagaimana kita bisa melakukannya, melainkan mengapa kita harus melakukannya, karena ketika **mengapa **itu begitu besar, maka **bagaimana** itu menjadi kecil. Sudah saatnya kita untuk menghargai yang namanya uang" ucapan eunhyuk mendadak bijak. bagi donghae, siwon dan kyuhyun ini memang sudah tak aneh lagi, dalam urusan uang, otak eunhyuk akan berpikir sangat baik, amat sangat baik.

"sepertinya satu juta won cukup. Kita akan melewati lima kota, berarti satu kota kita hanya punya dua puluh ribu won. Kita masih bisa menginap di hotel bintang empat, satu kamar berdua. sisanya masih cukup untuk bensin, makan dan keperluan lain. kita kalau hemat sedikit ku kira bisa." Eunhyuk manggut-manggut, dia tersenyum puas dengan hasil pemikirannya. "bagaimana?"

"good idea, kamu atur saja hyukkie. ku serahkan semua keuangan padamu" jawab siwon.

"apa boleh buat. Ini sama saja dengan backpacker" kyuhyun masih lemas, dia membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan dia selanjutnya, pasti sangat tak menyenangkan. Dia menyesal kenapa harus menyanggupi tantangan bodoh dari leeteuk.

"asal ada kalian, aku baik-baik saja." Dari semuanya, sepertinya donghae yang terlihat paling santai.

"kamu benar hae, asal kita bersama, kita pasti bisa" eunhyuk merasa ada semangat baru ketika mendengar ucapan donghae.

.

.

TBC

* * *

.

Pojokan author..

Wadduh,, makasih ya, banyak banget yang review.. *terharu

Mian yah, kalau ceritanya ternyata gak menarik ^^

Banyak yang nanya ini genrenya apa, friendship atau romance.. di awal cerita mungkin akan friendship, tapi kelanjutannya akan ada pair.. tadinya mau bikin pure friendship, tapi ternyata tak bisa,hhe..

Tapi kalau pairnya siapa, mungkin sihyuk, haehyuk, kyuhyuk, wonkyu.. tp author agak labil, jd mungkin malah bisa pair yg lain,hhe..

Mian yah, kalo ada yg gak suka ma pairnya.. dldr aja.. ^^

.

Leehyunseok99: iya.. iya.. ini dah lanjut ya .. haduh, author budek ini.. hhe ^^

Blackyuline: dah lanjuuut.. diusahakan ^^

Sujuhaeefishy: hhe, makasih.. ini udah di lanjut yah..

Wonnie: OK ^^

choYeonRin: OK,,OK yeonrin-ssi,, dah lanjut nih.. makasih ya kalo suka,, ei imnida.. bangapta ^^… *jyah, ripiu pjg2 Cuma dibales gini #plak

Eunhae: sip, dah lanjut yah.. hae jd uke? Hmm,,

aninda. c. octa: Sip..

yohanna: eh, iyya, ketemu lg kita,hhe.. kayaknya mereka emang harus backpacker tp elit dikit,hhe

kyukyu: siap..

sri: Ok.. Ok..

Takahashi Yuzu: Siap Takahashi-ssi..

nurul. p. putri: ada.. ada.. ^^

anin arlunerz: Siap.. dah lanjut..

Shin Min Hwa: OK.. dah lanjut..^^

Lee Eun Jae: hhe.. makasih.. ok.. dah lanjut ya..

mino-hae: okeee.. emang super innocent, apalagi kalo senyum,, huwaaaa.. *eh

9494: kyu, magnae forever dia mah ^^

Ratnasparkyu: hhe.. ok.. dah lanjut ya,,

bjewELFishy: okkeeeee..

Love Clouds: sip.. dah lanjut ya..

Zakurafrezee: Sip.. dah lanjut.. tenang, ada couple kok..

Demikyu: ok..

Augesteca: ok.. ini yaoi n friendship ^^

Lee Eun In: OK.. dah lanjut yah.. ada pairnya ^^

EUNKHA: hmm,, lets see,hhe.. salam kenal juga ^^

Arumfishy: OK..

AnngiHaeHyukELF: ada aja, mau tau aja deh #plak .. lihat perkembangan aja ya ^^

Simbaa: OK..

.

Untuk yang masih pengen baca kelanjutannya, siyu next chap ya.. ^^

.

.

* * *

Nb: buat yg baca Cerita Dari KyuHyuk..

Makasih buat yg udah review,, mian yah kalau harus tamat, yang penting happy ending kan yah.. makasih udah luangin waktu buat baca hasil ngelamun author.. hhe.. author juga sebenarnya gak rela harus tamat,, tapi ya gimana..

Makasih untuk Lee Eun Jae, Lee Eun In, leechoi2711, zakurafrezee, guest, Arit291, nurul. p. putrid, thiefhanie. fhaa, Han Ji Kyo, Fitri jewel hyukkie, Kamiyama Kaoru, myhyukkiesmile, viany hyukkiya, KHs, Augesteca, Kyuhyuk07, park chaesoo, author, dreanie, lytaimoet812, lee minji elf, lyndaariezz, yohhanna, qyukey, XiaoMei96chully, Abani Hime, TheDarkVa, hyona rae, JJ, eun607, YMaimi09, Lee HyukWook, ecca, Mrs Kim siFujoshi, terima kasih ata review-review kalian, sehingga author dapat menyelesaikan FF ini *apadah..

Apalagi yg setia bgt review dr awal sampe akhir,, *hug


	3. Chapter 3

**You Are My Bestfriend**

.

cast: Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Kyuhyun.. onew

chapter 3

* * *

.

"Daejeon, merupakan kota terbesar kelima di korea selatan dan letaknya berada tepat di tengah korea selatan. Merupakan kota pelajar. Dan pembangunan kota ini diarahkan kepada sains dan teknologi. Lihatlah gedung-gedung pencakar langit ini" Ucap eunhyuk bak seorang tour guide.

Tapi sayang, tak ada yang mendengarkan eunhyuk. donghae sedang tertidur, kyuhyun, tentu saja sibuk dengan benda hitam yang di pegangnya, dan siwon, tentu saja mengemudi sambil memakai headphone.

"ish, kenapa tak ada yang mendengarkanku?" eunhyuk mengumpat, walaupun percuma saja dia mengumpat, tak ada yang tahu dia sedang marah.

"hyukkie, kita mau menginap di hotel mana? Apa kamu sudah booking?" siwon melepaskan headphonenya.

"belum" jawab eunhyuk singkat, semoga dengan ucapannya yang ketus, dapat membuat siwon tersadar kalau eunhyuk sedang marah.

"mau langsung saja?" tanya siwon lagi, sepertinya siwon belum sadar dengan eunhyuk yang marah.

Tak ada jawaban dari eunhyuk.

"hyukkie" panggil siwon. tak ada jawaban lagi. Siwon melihat eunhyuk dari spion mobilnya, dilihatnya muka eunhyuk yang ditekuk.

"kamu sedang marah?" tanya siwon lagi.

"tidak, aku sedang bahagia" eunhyuk ketus, dia melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"wae? Kamu marah kenapa?"

"lupakan" setelah dipikir-pikir, eunhyuk juga merasa heran, kenapa dia harus marah.

"sekarang kita mau kemana? Kyu, hentikan kegiatanmu itu dan bangunkan donghae" ucap siwon tegas.

Kyuhyun mematikan PSPnya dan membangunkan donghae.

"mau kemana kita?" tanya siwon lagi. Sebenarnya sudah ada rencana yang telah mereka buat, seharusnya mereka ke hotel eunhyuk, menaruh barang-barang dan makan siang, tapi mengingat hal itu kini tak boleh dilakukan, maka rencana pun hanya tinggal rencana.

"makan siang, aku sudah lapar" eunhyuk menepuk-nepuk perutnya, untuk menyamarkan suara genderang dari dalam perutnya. Dari tadi perutnya tak berhenti berbunyi.

"terserah, apa saja aku makan" eunhyuk sudah tak sabar ingin makan. snack yang dia bawa tak cukup mengganjal perutnya.

"terserah" mood kyuhyun belum membaik, dia masih menyesal dengan perjalanan ini.

"kita berhenti di depan saja, ada restoran" donghae menunjuk sebuah restoran kalkuksu. Restoran ini terletak di pelosok Eunhaengdong, sekitar beberapa ratus meter saja di sekitar Daejeon Station.

Siwon memarkirkan mobilnya, dan mereka berempat pun keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam restoran. Ketika mereka masuk, mereka berempat melihat ada beberapa mangkok yang di gantung di restoran itu, mulai dari mangkok yang terbuat dari kaleng, hingga mangkok dari metal.

Mereka memesan kalkuksu, dubuduri chigi dan beberapa menu lainnya. 1 jam berlalu, mereka berempat selesai dengan acara santap siang mereka. Mereka berdiam diri dulu, membiarkan makanan turun sepenuhnya ke perut mereka dengan mengobrolkan apa rencana mereka selanjutnya.

"aku ingin melihat EXPO Bridge saat malam hari atau daejeon municipal museum of arts" ucap kyuhyun.

"kita cari hotel yang dapat melihat EXPO Bridge saja" usul donghae.

"lalu sekarang kita mau kemana? Mau cari hotel dulu atau jalan-jalan?"

"jalan-jalan" jawab donghae cepat, dia sudah tak sabar untuk jalan-jalan.

"bukannya lebih baik pesan hotel dulu?" usul siwon.

"jalan-jalan saja. Hyukkie, bayar ini semua" donghae menarik tangan siwon untuk berdiri.

"kita pesan hotel online saja." Eunhyuk berdiri dan menuju kasir.

Kini giliran eunhyuk yang membawa mobil. Siwon duduk di kursi depan dan donghae pindah ke belakang. Kyuhyun tak mau duduk di depan, dia masih trauma.

Siwon akhirnya membooking kamar hotel dari smartphonenya, setelah mencari hotel dengan view EXPO Bridge dan tentu saja disesuaikan dengan biaya yang mereka punya.

Mereka berempat memutuskan untuk ke EXPO park. Tempat ini semacam amusement park yang terdapat juga beberapa atraksi yang berhubungan dengan sains dan teknologi. EXPO Park lebih ditujukan untuk anak-anak setingkat elementary school dan junior high school. Di tempat ini ada Human Body, Animal Jungle, Nature and Life Pavilion, Hanbit Tower and Observation dan lain-lain.

Setelah dari EXPO Park mereka langsung ke daejeon municipal museum of arts, tempatnya memang tak terlalu jauh. Mereka menunggu malam tiba dengan mengelilingi museum, tentu saja dengan berphoto-photo narsis. Dan mengirimkan beberapa photo pada Leeteuk, sebagai bukti mereka sedang di Daejeon.

Malam pun datang, bulan menggantikan sang matahari. Kini mereka berempat sedang berada di sebuah taman di pinggiran sungai gapcheon. Mereka berempat berdiri berjejer di pembatas sungai.

"malam yang indah" seru donghae, dia melihat ke ketiga sahabatnya. "apalagi bersama kalian" senyum donghae mengembang.

"kurasa perjalanan ini tak sebosan yang ku bayangkan" ucap kyuhyun, dia memandang EXPO bridge yang kini terlihat indah. Lampu-lampu berwarna-warni menghiasinya. Dari tempat mereka melihat, bentuknya seperti logo salah satu restoran cepat saji, McD.

"karena kamu sering mengeluh" timpal eunhyuk.

"iyah, aku selalu salah" kyuhyun mendesah pelan, dia meminum minuman kaleng yang di pegangnya dari tadi.

"kamu selalu merasa salah, karena kamu tak mau disalahkan" siwon mulai menggurui.

"iyah, iyah. Aku mengerti Mr. Choi" kyuhyun menggertakkan dirinya.

"ayo kita ke hotel. Aku ingin cepat-cepat mandi. Badanku sudah lengket." Ajak eunhyuk.

Mereka pun berjalan menuju mobil mereka di parkirkan. Kyuhyun hendak melemparkan kaleng minumannya ke keranjang sampah, eunhyuk mengingatkannya untuk melemparnya, takut mengenai orang. Tapi kyuhyun tak memperdulikan omongan eunhyuk.

"ouch"

Klontang.. klontang..

Terdengar seseorang mengaduh kesakitan. Yang ditakutkan eunhyuk pun terjadi. Kaleng minuman yang di lempar kyuhyun tepat sasaran, mengenai kepala seorang laki-laki. Tubuhnya cukup tegap, mukanya sedikit garang, dia memegang kepalanya dan mencari si pelempar kaleng.

Eunhyuk, donghae, siwon dan kyuhyun sudah siap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari. Mereka berempat bukannya tak mau mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatan kyuhyun, hanya saja, orang yang mereka sedang hadapi tak sendiri.

Ada 4 orang lain yang berada di samping "korban" kyuhyun, dan sepertinya si "korban" adalah pemimpin gerombolan itu. yup, mereka berempat sudah mencari masalah dengan preman jalanan.

"lariiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" eunhyuk memberi aba-aba.

"hei, sialan, tunggu kalian" teriak para preman.

"aku dan donghae akan mengalihkan mereka, kalian berdua ke mobil dan nanti jemput kami di ujung jalan" siwon memberikan strategi, dia menunjuk ke kiri, mengisyaratkan pada donghae untuk belok. Kyuhyun dan eunhyuk hanya mengangguk menandakan mereka mengerti.

"hati-hati" ucap siwon sebelum mereka berpisah.

Mereka berempat pun akhirnya terbagi menjadi dua. Sayangnya para preman tak terkecoh dengan strategi siwon, salah satu preman melihat kalau kyuhyunlah pelaku pelemparan dan menjadikan kyuhyun sebagai target mereka.

"hyukkie, sepertinya mereka tahu aku yang melempar"

eunhyuk menengok ke belakang dan melihat para preman semakin mendekati mereka.

"kalau begitu, cepat larinya" eunhyuk menarik tangan kyuhyun, yang larinya memang agak tertinggal.

Eunhyuk dan kyuhyun sudah sampai di mobil. Eunhyuk sudah masuk ke dalam mobil, tapi ketika kyuhyun mau naik, tangan kyuhyun ada yang menarik. Si korban kini sudah mencengkeram leher kyuhyun dan memojokannya di samping mobil. Eunhyuk yang menyadari kyuhyun tertangkap pun keluar lagi dari mobil. "ish, dasar lambat"

"lepaskan dia" teriak eunhyuk, dia hendak memukul preman yang menangkap kyuhyun, tapi beberapa preman lain menahannya dan malah memukulinya.

"l-lepaskan –d-dia" kyuhyun kesusahan berbicara karena lehernya dicengkeram kuat. Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman preman itu, tapi sayang, tenaganya tak berarti sama sekali. Kyuhyun berpikir dan kemudian menyeringai 'Jika tangan tak bisa, aku masih punya kaki'

Jduukkk..

Lutut kyuhyun mengenai perut preman itu dan si preman melepaskan cengkeramannya. Kyuhyun pun terjatuh. Dia hendak menolong eunhyuk yang di keroyok oleh preman-preman.

Lagi-lagi si pemimpin preman menangkap kyuhyun lagi, mendaratkan tinjunya di pipi kyuhyun, membuat bibir kyuhyun sedikit sobek. 5 lawan 2, sungguh tak adil.

'oh, Tuhan, tolong kami' doa kyuhyun.

"POLISiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" terdengar sebuah teriakan, entah dari mana, tapi yang jelas, teriakan ini membuat para preman menjadi panik.

"hyung?" tanya seorang preman pada pemimpinnya. Menanyakan apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Si pemimpin mengisyaratkan untuk pergi saja.

Dan para preman itu pun lari tunggang langgang.

"dasar pengecut, lawan aku sini" teriak kyuhyun ketika mereka sudah pergi, dia mengacungkan tinjunya"

"kamu yang pengecut, baru berani sekarang" ucap eunhyuk, dia berusaha untuk berdiri.

"hyukkie, tak apa-apa kan?" kyuhyun menghampiri eunhyuk dan membantu eunhyuk untuk berdiri, kyuhyun mengalungkan tangan eunhyuk di lehernya dan hendak membawa eunhyuk masuk ke mobil.

"kyu, kenapa semuanya berputar?" tanya eunhyuk, sebelum eunhyuk kehilangan kesadarannya.

"hyukkiiiieeee" teriak kyuhyun, dia menahan eunhyuk terjatuh dengan mengalungkan tangannya di pinggang eunhyuk.

"hyuuuuung, kalian tak apa-apa?" seorang remaja lelaki menghampiri mereka berdua.

"siapa kamu?" tanya kyuhyun, karena dia memang tak mengenal lelaki itu.

"namaku lee jinki, tapi jangan panggil aku itu, panggul aku onew. Aku yang teriak polisi tadi. Aku tak tahu harus ber-"

"terima kasih sebelumnya, tap bisa kamu ngomongnya nanti saja, tolong aku bawa temanku ke mobil" potong kyuhyun, karena sepertinya bocah yang ada di hadapannya senang berorasi.

"ah, ne hyung, mian" onew menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Dia ikut membopong eunhyuk, dia masuk ke dalam mobil duluan, kemudian kyuhyun memasukkan eunhyuk dan kyuhyun kemudian.

"hyukkie, ayo bangun" kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pipi eunhyuk.

"hyung" onew menginterupsi. Tapi kyuhyun tak memperdulikannya, dia sedang cemas dengan keadaan eunhyuk. tadi dia melihat, kepala eunhyuk terbentur ke mobil saat berkelahi tadi.

"hyukkie, ku mohon bangunlah" kyuhyun mengguncangkan tubuh eunhyuk.

"hyung" ucap onew lagi.

"hyukkie, ku mohon jangan mati"

"hyuuuung" hilang sudah kesabaran onew, dia berteriak.

"mwo?" kyuhyun balas teriak, "dasar bocah tak tahu diri, baru kenal sudah bentak-bentak"

"mian hyung, tapi kalau hyung di sini, siapa yang akan mengemudikan mobil?"

Swiiiiing..

Suasana mendadak hening.

"apa kamu bisa bawa mobil?" tanya kyuhyun. onew menggeleng.

"apa hyung tak bisa bawa mobil?" tanya onew balik. "lalu bagaimana? Nanti kalau preman itu tahu tadi hanya polisi bohongan, dan mereka balik lagi ke sini bagaimana?"

"ish" kyuhyun memukul jok di depannya. Kyuhyun pun pindah ke ke depan, mencoba untuk mengemudikan mobil. Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak kecelakaan itu, kyuhyun duduk di kursi kemudi lagi. Tangannya bergetar, matanya serasa berkunang-kunang, kilatan kejadian ketika dia hendak kecelakaan terbayang-bayang lagi. Keringat dingin mengalir dari wajah pucatnya.

"hyuuuung, mereka balik lagi" teriak onew, menunjuk ke segerombolan.

'kyu, kamu bisa' kyuhyun melihat ke eunhyuk yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

Kyuhyun menstarter mobilnya dan memajukan mobilnya sebelum para preman itu mendekat.

"dimana rumah sakit terdekat?" tanya kyuhyun.

"belok kiri hyung"

.

Eunhyuk di bawa ke emergency darurat. Kyuhyun dan onew menunggu di luar.

"Oia, apa hyung tidak akan menelepon keluarga hyung? Aku ambilkan minuman untuk hyung yah" tanya onew, kemudian dia pergi.

"kamu benar" kyuhyun merasa diingatkan, kejadian tadi benar-benar membuatnya tak mengingat siwon dan donghae. kyuhyun menjadi tambah gelisah karena takut jika preman itu akan mengejar siwon dan donghae karena kyuhyun dan eunhyuk berhasil kabur dari mereka.

kyuhyun mengambil handphonenya, tapi rupanya siwon meneleponnya duluan. Kyuhyun memberitahukan posisinya dimana.

"ini hyung" onew menyerahkan kaleng minuman pada kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengambilnya dan memandang kaleng minumannya.

'gara-gara kaleng minuman, semuanya jadi gini' gumam kyuhyun.

"gomawo, untuk pertolonganmu dan kaleng minuman ini" ucap kyuhyun, dia mengangkat kaleng minumannya. Onew tersenyum.

"hyung, nama hyung siapa?"

"cho kyuhyun" jawab kyuhyun singkat. Onew manggut-manggut.

"hyung darimana?" tanya onew lagi.

"seoul" onew manggut-manggut lagi.

"dia teman hyung?" tanya onew lagi, sambil menunjuk ke emergency room.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dan onew manggut-manggut lagi.

"hyung mau ke sini mau ngapain?"

"ish, kamu banyak nanya ya" kyuhyun mulai hilang kesabaran.

"aku diam" onew menutup mulutnya sendiri. Dari kerutan di wajahnya, kyuhyun tahu onew sedang tersenyum.

Tak lama, dokter menghampiri kyuhyun. memberitahukan tak ada luka yang berarti, hanya beberapa luka luar. Kepalanya pun tak apa-apa. Kyuhyun harus mengurus administrasi agar bisa memindahkan eunhyuk dari emergency room ke ruang rawat inap.

Setelah dokter pergi, donghae dan siwon datang, langsung menanyakan bagaimana keadaan eunhyuk.

"nanti saja ku ceritakan, aku harus mengurus administrasi dulu" ujar kyuhyun.

"hyung, kalau begitu aku pulang saja ya" pamit onew

"siapa dia?" tanya siwon.

"dia onew, dia yang menolong kami. Oh iya, makasih sudah menolong kami" kyuhyun sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

"onew ah, terima kasih" donghae langsung memeluk onew. "kamu sudah menyelamatkan sahabatku.

.

Matahari pagi sudah bertengger(?) di langit, tapi mata eunhyuk masih saja menutup. Belum ada tanda-tanda untuk bangun. Di sampingnya, khyuhyun sedang duduk memandang eunhyuk. sieon dan donghae sedang tidur di sofa, donghae menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak siwon, dan siwon menyenderkan kepalanya di kepala donghae. *so sweet

"engg" eunhyuk sedikit mengerang.

"hyukkie, kamu sudah bangun?" teriak kyuhyun, membangunkan donghae dan siwon.

Eunhyuk membuka matanya dan melihat ke sekeliling. Di hadapannya ada Flat screen TV yang besar dan sofa, di sampingnya ada studying area –seperangkat computer lengkap dengan meja dan kursi-.

"apa kita sudah sampai di hotel?" tanya eunhyuk.

"ani, ini rumah sakit." Jawab siwon.

"mwo?" eunhyuk mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. "apa ini VIP room?"

Donghae, siwon dan kyuhyun mengangguk kompak.

"aish, lalu bagaimana kita membayarnya?" tanya eunhyuk sewot.

"ya, pakai uanglah, hitung-hitung kita menginap di hotel" jawab kyuhyun enteng.

"lalu kita ke jeju jalan?" eunhyuk makin sewot. "kita pulang saja" eunhyuk melepas jarum infusnya dan turun dari tempat tidurnya. Tapi baru berapa langkah, eunhyuk oleng, untung saja ada siwon yang menangkapnya.

"ish, kenapa kepalaku pusing" eunhyuk memukul-mukul kepalanya.

"itu malah membuatmu semakin pusing" donghae menahan tangan eunhyuk.

"sudah ku bilang, CT SCAN saja, kemari kepalanya terbentur keras, nanti kalau ada apa-apa bagaimana?" kyuhyun khawatir dengan keadaan eunhyuk.

"CT SCAN? Tidak usah, kita harus mengeluarkan uang lagi" tolak eunhyuk

"nyawamu lebih penting daripada uang hyung" kyuhyun membujuk eunhyuk.

"nanti saja kalau kita sudah di jeju" jawab eunhyuk.

"baiklah, setidaknya kamu harus di rawat dulu di sini" usul siwon

"tapi tidak di ruangan ini" eunhyuk memberikan syarat.

"OK. Aku urus. Hyung lebih manis kalau sedang tidur" ucap kyuhyun, keceplosan.

"mwo? Manis? Hyung?" eunhyuk kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan kyuhyun.

"lupakan" kyuhyun pun keluar dari kamar.

.

Keesokan harinya, dokter sudah membolehkan eunhyuk untuk pulang. Kyuhyun hendak mengurus administrasinya, tapi eunhyuk memaksa untuk ikut, dia ingin tahu pengeluaran rumah sakitnya berapa. Sedangkan donghae dam siwon menunggu di mobil.

Ternyata semua pengobatan eunhyuk menghabiskan 1,9 juta won *gara-gara VIP room tuh

Saat kyuhyun dan eunhyuk hendak pergi setelah melakukan pembayaran, kyuhyun melihat seseorang yang sangat di kenalinya di meja administrasi.

"onew?" tanya kyuhyun, memastikan. Mendengar ada yang memanggilnya, onew menoleh.

"ada apa?" tanya kyuhyun.

"tidak ada apa-apa hyung" onew sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Yakin onew tak akan memberitahukannya, dia bertanya pada petugas administrasi. Rupanya onew meminta penangguhan biaya.

"siapa yang sakit?" tanya kyuhyun.

"appa, dia sudah seminggu di sini, aku masih belum punya uang untuk membayar uang rumah sakit" akhirnya onew mengaku juga.

"ada apa kyu? Dan siapa dia?" tanya eunhyuk.

"dia onew, yang menyelamatkan kita waktu itu" kemudia kyuhyun menjelaskan keadaan onew.

"berapa semuanya?" tanya eunhyuk pada petugas administrasi.

"850.000 won" jawab petugas administrasi.

"tak usah hyung, aku tak mau merepotkan kalian" onew mencegah eunhyuk membayar, tapi kyuhyun menariknya.

"sudah, jadi hutang kami lunas ya, kami tak punya hutang lagi padamu" eunhyuk sudah selesai membayar dan mengacak-acak rambut onew.

"gomawo hyung" onew membungkuk 90 derajat.

"ya sama-sama, kami pergi duluan yah, semoga kita nanti bertemu lagi" pamit eunhyuk, dia mengajak kyuhyun untuk pergi.

"ne, gomawo hyung" lagi-lagi onew membungkuk.

.

"hyukkie, apa uang kita cukup dengan uang segitu? Kemarin kita sudah habis 50.000 won, biaya rumah sakitmu 1.900.000 won, untuk onew 850.000 won. Jadi uang kita 1.200.000 won lagi." Ucap kyuhyn dalam perjalanan mereka ke mobil.

"kita pikirkan lagi nanti, kita bicarakan dengan yang lain"

Eunhyuk dan kyuhyun sampai di mobil.

"kenapa semuanya di belakang? Siapa yang membawa mobil?" tanya kyuhyun ketika membuka pintu mobil.

"tentu saja kau kyu" jawab donghae dan siwon berbarengan.

"mwo?" kyuhyun kaget.

"biar aku saja" eunhyuk berjalan menuju kursi mengemudi.

"kyu, masa kamu biarkan hyukkie, yang menyetir, dia baru sembuh" donghae membentak kyuhyun.

"jangan" teriak kyuhyun, dia menarik tangan eunhyuk dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk.

Dan akhirnya, kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya membawakan mobil dengan penumpang eunhyuk, siwon dan donghae.

"OK, next destination, DAEGU" teriak donghae.

.

TeBeCe

.

.

.

* * *

I'm back.. hhe..

Duh, ceritanya gak rame ya? Mian yah..

Trus yg masalah peruangan,, author gak tahu harga di sana brapaan, jadi kira-kira aja deh ya,,

Park jihyun125: yah, di kasih cepek, gope dong, hha.. hae jadi uke? Dipertimbangkan

Yohanna: makasih.. eh, pertanda apa nih?

choYeonRin: ne, yeon rin-ssi.. ada piringnya ^^

Arit291: uh, udah bikin 10 ff ttg hyukkie semua,hhe..

Nurul. p. putri: dipertimbangkan, hhe

Dew'yellow: pair ending, hmm, lihat kelanjutan cerita aja yah.. oia,, ceritanya kan mobil siwon dan punya hak milik siwon, klo hotel belum di turunin (?) ke hyukkie,hhe..

9494: hmm, wonkyu yah,, dipertimbangkan..

Eunhae: sekarang lumayan panjang kan? Hhe

Leehyunseok99: itulah kelebihan hyukkie oppa.. hhhahha

Arumfishy: hae j duke ya,, dipertimbangkan..

Park chaesoo: random,hhe..

Wonnie: diperimbangkan sihae ma kyuhyuknya.. hhe..

Lee Eun In: OK.. hyukkie pasti uke,hhe

Simbaa: iteuk pinter dalam taktik dalam berekonomi (?) sahabat kan memang saling melengkapi, *apadah

AnggiHaeHyukELF : makasiiiih.. untuk pair dipertimbangkan yah ^^

bjewELFishy: Dipertimbangkan *minjem otak kyu

mino-hae: majuuuuuuu.. *eh

TheDarkVa: makasih.. Ok, dilanjut nih..

Eunkha: duh, bluk main kamar-kamaran nih, jd blum satu kamar *eh

.

Sip, semua review dah di bales yah..

Skali lagi mian, kalo pair blum bisa nentuin,, tapi nanti tiap chapter bakal diusahain ada pair-pairan,, untuk chapter ini, KyuHyuk..

Hhe ^^

Siyuuuu next chap.. semoga readers masih ada yang menanti kelanjutan FF ini.. hhe


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

"hyukkie, bangun" kyuhyun membangunkan eunhyuk yang sedang tertidur.

"kita sudah sampai?" eunhyuk menggeliat dan mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"entahlah" kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"maksudmu?" eunhyuk langsung memandang kyuhyun. "lalu kenapa kita berhenti?" tiba-tiba eunhyuk merasakan ada yang tak beres dengan kyuhyun. "jangan bilang kita nyasar"

"suruh siapa kalian semua tidur dan mempercayakan semuanya padaku" kyuhyun menjawab dengan cuek.

"LEE DONGHAE, CHOI SIWON, BANGUN" teriak eunhyuk, dia membuka pintu mobilnya dan ingin mengantikan posisi kyuhyun.

"ada apa?" tanya siwon setengah sadar.

"kita sudah sampai?" donghae menggeliat, melemaskan lehernya.

"kita tersesat" jawab eunhyuk yang kini sudah bertukar posisi dengan kyuhyun.

Donghae dan siwon menatap kyuhyun horror, menandakan mereka tak suka dengan hal ini, tapi kyuhyun memberikan respon tak peduli.

"biar aku saja hyukkie yang menyetir, kamu istirahat saja" tawar siwon, dia masih khawatir dengan kondisi eunhyuk yang baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit.

"tak usah, aku sudah cukup beristirahat." Tolak eunhyuk.

"dimana ini?" donghae melihat keluar, mencari informasi sedang berada dimana mereka sekarang. "Ulsang?" donghae membaca alamat yang ada di papan di pinggir jalan.

"ULSANG" teriak siwon, dia kaget, karena setahu dia, jarak Ulsang ke Daegu sangat jauh. "kita bisa kemalaman kalau tetap melanjutkan ke Daegu, ini sudah sore, lebih baik kita bermalam di sini saja. Hyukkie, kamu harus istirahat"

"tapi sebelum kita mencari penginapan, lebih baik kita mencari tempat makan dulu" saran donghae, perutnya sudah mulai protes untuk di isi.

"perasaan setiap ada diskusi, kamu selalu menyarankan untuk mencari tempat makan saja hae" cibir kyuhyun. "tapi kita makan di restaurant itu saja" kyuhyun menunjuk salah satu restaurant. Donghae mendengus,mulutnya komat-kamit, menggerutu.

'dasar evil kurang ajar' batin donghae.

Eunhyuk pun memberhentikan mobilnya di depan restaurant yang ditunjuk kyuhyun.

Mereka pun masuk ke dalam restaurant dan mengisi perut mereka. Selesai makan mereka langsung pergi lagi, karena mereka harus mencari penginapan.

"kita menginap di hostel saja, mengingat uang kita yang menipis dan acara nyasar ini, kita harus hemat. Kita menginap di Jewel Guesthouse saja, setelah ku cari-cari di internet, tempatnya lumayan bagus dan harganya cukup murah" eunhyuk sedang sibuk browsing menggunakan IPhonenya.

"dimana itu" tanya siwon yang sedang mengemudi, dia tak membiarkan eunhyuk yang membawa mobil.

"sebentar, ku cari dulu. Belok kanan" eunhyuk memberikan interuksi kemana siwon harus mengarahkan mobilnya.

Donghae dan kyuhyun yang duduk di belakang sedang asik dengan dunia mereka. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi membawa mobil, sedang melepaskan kangennya dengan PSPnya. Sedangkan donghae, memerhatikan pemandangan dari balik jendela mobil, entah apa yang sedang di pikirkannya, tapi sesekali dia melihat ke siwon dan eunhyuk.

"kita sampai, aku akan memesankan kamar, kalian turunkan barang-barang kita" eunhyuk hendak turun dari mobil, tapi siwon menahan tangan eunhyuk.

"biar aku saja, kamu jangan terlalu sibuk" ucap siwon.

"berhenti memperlakukanku seperti itu, aku baik-baik saja. Memesan kamar dan membawa barang lebih berat membawa barang kan?" ucap eunhyuk sambil berlalu.

.

.

Eunhyuk memesan sebuah kamar dengan dua tempat tidur yang bertingkat, jadi ada empat kasur. Di dalamnya sudah ada kamar mandi, televisi, Wi-Fi, lemari kecil, meja dengan kursinya, dan sofa kecil.

"aku mandi duluan ya" eunhyuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Mereka berempat bergantian mandi, setelah eunhyuk selesai, kemudian siwon, kyuhyun dan donghae.

"kyu, aku keluar dulu sebentar" pamit siwon pada kyuhyun, eunhyuk sudah tidur duluan dan donghae masih di kamar mandi.

"mau kemana? Aku ikut" kyuhyun mengekor siwon.

"mau kemana kita?" tanya kyuhyun.

"aku ingin ke minimarket, ada yang harus ku beli"

"apa?"

"aku ingin mie instan, sekalian membeli snack untuk cemilan kita"

.

"mana hyukkie?" tanya donghae, ketika siwon dan kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar.

"bukannya tadi dia sedang tidur?" jawab siwon sambil menaruh barang belanjaannya di meja.

"mungkin dia sedang keluar sebentar, nanti juga dia kembali" ucap kyuhyun.

"aku cari dia dulu" tak banyak bicara lagi, dia langsung keluar kamar.

"aku juga mau mencarinya" donghae berlari menyusul siwon.

"ish" kyuhyun berdecak, karena mereka main meninggalkan saja.

Setelah mereka mencari di guesthouse dan tak menemukan eunhyuk, mereka makin khawatir.

"bocah sialan, merepotkan saja" donghae mengatur nafasnya, karena sudah mengelilingi guesthouse yang ternyata cukup luas juga.

"kemana sebenarnya hyukkie?" sama halnya dengan donghae, siwon sedang mengatur nafasnya.

"maaf, apakah anda melihat teman kami?" donghae mencegat seorang namja yang hendak pergi.

"mian?" tanya namja itu bingung.

"bodoh, mana kenal dia dengan hyukkie" ucap kyuhyun. "mian, apa kamu melihat seorang namja, namanya lee hyukjae, kurus, gummy smile, sedikit terlihat seperti orang yang, emm, polos, dan kepalanya sedang terluka, mungkin dia memakai topi, tingginya 174 cm, aku kurang tahu berat badannya sekarang berapa, mungkin lebih kurus dari beberapa hari yang lalu, kemarin-kemarin dia sedang tak nafsu makan. Dia juga sedikit yadong, tapi bakat menarinya sangat hebat, jadi apa kamu melihatnya?" kyuhyun mendeskripsikan eunhyuk dengan cukup jelas *hhe

"tak harus sejelas itu juga kyu" donghae menatap kyuhyun sinis.

"mungkin aku bisa mengantarkan kalian ke tempat kemana teman kalian pergi, sepertinya tadi aku bertemu dengannya, dia menanyakan sebuah tempat padaku"

"benarkah? Bagus, ayo kita pergi, kita pakai mobilku saja" siwon menarik tangan namja itu.

"siwon, bukannya hyukkie membawa mobilmu yah?" ucap kyuhyun.

"darimana kamu tahu?" siwon bingung

"tadi aku ke parkiran, dan tak menemukan mobilmu" jawab kyuhyun enteng.

"sial, awas saja kalau dia ku temukan" siwon menggerutu.

Mereka bertiga sepertinya sudah lupa akan kegunaan Handphone, saking cemasnya mencari eunhyuk yang hilang.

.

"junho, tempat apa ini?" tanya donghae kepada namja tadi. Mereka bertiga dibawa oleh Junho itu ke sebuah jalanan yang penuh dengan anak-anak muda yang sedang hang out, suara music yang cukup keras mengalun dari sudut taman, dimana beberapa anak-anak muda sedang berkumpul membentuk lingkaran, sepertinya sedang melihat suatu pertunjukan, karena sesekali mereka bertepuk tangan dan berteriak riuh.

"ini tempat anak muda berkumpul di Ulsang" jawab junho.

"lalu dimana hyukkie?" siwon memicingkan matanya, mencari sosok eunhyuk.

"sepertinya aku tahu dimana dia dan kenapa dia ke sini" gumam kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berjalan ke kerumunan yang sedang terhipnotis oleh pemandangan di depan mereka. Sedangkan donghae dan siwon mencari ke tempat lain. Dan junho sendiri dia pergi entah kemana setelah pamit pergi ke mereka bertiga.

Benar saja dugaan kyuhyun, eunhyuk sedang menunjukan kemampuannya dalan dance bersama seorang namja yang begitu asing bagi kyuhyun.

Tapi sepertinya eunhyuk sangat mengenal namja asing itu, setelah mereka berdua selesai dance, eunhyuk mengajak namja asing itu berhigh five kemudian berpelukan. Kesan akrab begitu kental di antara mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya, menyunggingkan senyumnya, tak suka dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Kyuhyun merasa tak boleh ada orang lain selain donghae dan siwon yang boleh memeluk eunhyuk.

"kyu" teriak eunhyuk ketika dia melihat kyuhyun di barisan penonton. Tapi kyuhyun langsung pergi seolah-olah tak melihat eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun berjalan menghampiri siwon dan donghae.

"kamu temukan hyukkie?" tanya donghae, kyuhyun menunjuk ke belakang.

"YA, Lee Hyukjae, kenapa pergi tak bilang-bilang hah?" donghae langsung marah-marah ketika eunhyuk menghampiri mereka.

"aku kan sudah mengirim pesan padamu hae" jawab eunhyuk santai.

"hah?" donghae memasang muka bingungnya, dia mengambil handphone di saku celananya, dan melihat ada pesan masuk dari eunhyuk.

"kenapa tadi kita tak meneleponnya saja, tak usah mencari-cari seperti ini." Sesal siwon.

"sudah, sudah. Kenalkan ini Junsu, dia temanku, aku tadi menghubunginya dan dia menyuruhku untuk datang ke sini." Eunhyuk nyengir.

"kamu baru keluar dari rumah sakit hyukkie, dan sudah dance" siwon menatap tajam eunhyuk, menandakan dia sedang marah.

"kamu sakit hyukkie?" junsu kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan siwon, dia merasa bersalah karena sudah mengajak eunhyuk dance.

"tak apa" eunhyuk mengibaskan tangannya, "sudah ku bilang, aku baik-baik saja"

"kalau begitu kita pulang saja, besok kita harus meneruskan perjalanan" ajak donghae.

"kapan-kapan kamu main ke seoul ya" eunhyuk memeluk junsu, sebenarnya eunhyuk masih ingin bersama junsu, karena mereka sudah lama tak bertemu.

"kamu jangan lupa menghubungiku ya" balas junsu.

Setelah acara perpisahan yang cukup mengharukan bagi eunhyuk dan junsu, eunhyuk, donghae, siwon dan kyuhyun pun pergi pulang ke guesthouse tempat mereka menginap.

.

.

Keesokan harinya..

"semua sudah siap kan? Baiklah kita ke DAEGU" siwon sedikit berteriak, dia menengok ke belakang, memastikan semua penumpang mobilnya sudah lengkap.

_Huaaatchhiiii.._

Bersin eunhyuk membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

"kamu Flu?" tanya donghae. dia menengok ke belakang, ya, karena donghae sedang duduk di depan. (?)

"pakai jaketku" kyuhyun mengambil jaketnya yang dia simpan di jok paling belakang.

"kita ke dokter?" siwon melihat eunhyuk dari spion.

"terima kasih, kalian memang sahabat terbaikku, tapi tak usah memperlakukanku berlebihan seperti itu" eunhyuk menolak jaket yang disodorkan kyuhyun.

Sahabat? Sepertinya perhatian ini lebih dari sekedar sahabat.

.

"DAEGUUUUU" teriak donghae antusias ketika melihat tulisan Daegu di salah satu papan.

"hyukkie, bangun, kita sudah sampai di daegu" kyuhyun membangunkan eunhyuk.

"mau main kemana kita? Atau kita cari guesthouse saja dulu?" tanya siwon.

"kita cari guesthouse saja, aku ingin tidur, kalian kalau mau main, pergi saja" jawab eunhyuk dengan mata masih tertutup, kepalanya dia sandarkan pada jendela mobil.

"kamu tak enak badan?" kyuhyun meraba kening eunhyuk, "badanmu hangat hyukkie"

"kita ke rumah sakit saja ya" usul donghae.

"tak usah, ini hanya flu, istirahat sebentar akan sembuh sendiri"

"hyukkie, aku takut ini ada hubungannya dengan luka di kepalamu" siwon mulai membujuk.

"ini tak ada hubungannya, sudah ku bilang, kita cari guesthouse saja" bentak eunhyuk, dia sudah tak nyaman dengan perhatian berlebih yang diberikan ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"baiklah" siwon menyerah, tapi tanpa sepengatahuan eunhyuk, siwon membawa mobilnya ke salah satu rumah sakit.

"kita sudah sampai" ucap siwon.

"eh" eunhyuk yang hendak turun, sadar kalau kini mereka sedang berada di depan rumah sakit, ada begitu banyak orang yang memakai baju putih-putih.

"kenapa kamu bawa aku ke sini, ini bukan guest house, kamu menyuruhku untuk menginap di sini lagi? Ini lebih mahal dari guest house, kamu tahu itu?" ucapan eunhyuk seperti sedang bercanda, tapi eunhyuk mengucapkannya dengan nada marah, jadi tak mungkin eunhyuk sedang bercanda (?).

"kita mau menginap di VIP room lagi? Dan menghabiskan semua uang kita?" lanjut eunhyuk.

"ya.. ya.. kita pergi" siwon segera memajukan mobilnya lagi, daripada ceramah eunhyuk semaikn panjang, jika menyangkut masalah uang, eunhyuk tak akan pernah mengalah.

.

Akhirnya, mereka berempat sampai juga di salah satu guesthouse. Mereka memesan kamar yang bisa dihuni oleh 4 orang lagi.

"uang kita tinggal 750 ribu won lagi, kemarin kita habis 300 ribu won, da n untuk membayar guesthouse ini 150 ribu won. Aku tak yakin kita akan sampai jeju" eunhyuk sedang menghitung persedian uang mereka.

"ini gara-gara kamu nyasar ke Ulsang sih kyu, biaya penginapan, makan dan bensin, kebuang percuma kan, lumayan 300 ribu itu" donghae menunjuk muka kyuhyun.

"sudah hae, jangan menambah masalah lagi, uhuk, uhuk" lerai eunhyuk.

"hyukkie, benar kamu baik-baik saja? Mukamu pucat" ucap kyuhyun, dia meraba kening eunhyuk lagi. "kayaknya badanmu makin panas saja"

"tak apa, aku tidur saja, besok aku akan sembuh, percaya padaku" eunhyuk menepis tangan kyuhyun dan segera ke tempat tidurnya, tidur.

.

"hyukkie bangun, minum obatmu dulu" siwon membangunkan eunhyuk.

"obat apa ini?" tanya eunhyuk.

"obat demam, cepat minum saja" siwon memberikan beberapa butir obat dan segelas air putih.

"kalau besok panasmu belum turun, kita ke dokter" ucap siwon tegas.

.

Keesokan harinya, panas eunhyuk belum juga turun, kini mereka berempat sedang berdebat.

"itu buang-buang uang saja" ucap eunhyuk.

"hyukkie, ini demi kesehatanmu" bujuk siwon.

"tak perlu khawatirkan aku" eunhyuk masih kokoh dengan pendiriannya.

"heh, dengarkan aku, aku tahu kamu tak akan bodoh jika menyangkut maslah uang, apa kamu tak pernah berpikir, jika sakitmu semakin parah, justri kita akan menghabiskan banyak uang dan perjalanan kita menuju Jeju akan semaik terhambat saja. Berhentilah bertindak egois. Kamu tahu kan, bagaimana khawatirnya kita memikirkan keadaanmu?" donghae kehabisan kesabarannya, dia mencengkeram kerah baju eunhyuk. matanya tajam menembus manik-manik milik eunhyuk, mengisyaratkan tak boleh ada kata tidak lagi.

"ma-maafkan aku" jawab eunhyuk terbata-bata, tak percaya donghae dapat bertindak seperti ini, belum pernah donghae membentaknya. Kyuhyun dan siwon pun melongo melihatnya, pemandangan ini baru pertama kali mereka lihat.

"baiklah, ayo kita pergi ke dokter" donghae melepaskan cengkeramannya.

.

Mereka berempat pun akhirnya sampai di klinik dekat guesthouse, eunhyuk sedang diperiksa dan ditemani donghae. kyuhyun dan siwon menunggu di ruang tunggu.

"Siwon ah, aku merasa bersalah, kalau saja kemarin tak salah jalan, mungkin eunhyuk tak akan sakit" kyuhyun mulai curhat, dia sudah tak tahan dengan pikiran-pikiran di otaknya.

"maksudmu?" siwon tak mengerti, apa hubungannya salah jalan dan eunhyuk sakit.

"jika aku tak salah jalan, kalau saja kita tak ke Ulsang, mungkin hyukkie tak akan ke tempat dance itu dan hyukkie tak akan dance dan hyukkie tak akan kelelahan dan hyukkie tak akan sakit dan akhirnya demam. Kita juga tak akan menghabiskan uang 300 ribu itu untuk biaya makan, penginapan dan bensin selama kita di sana" ucap kyuhyun mencoba menjelaskan sedetail mungkin, tak ingin siwon tak mengerti lagi.

"hmm" siwon menarik nafas panjang, dia meletakkan tangannya di pundak kyuhyun, merangkul.

"sekarang sedikit enakkan?" tanya siwon. kyuhyun mengangguk. Ketika siwon merangkulnya, kyuhyun merasa bebannya berkurang, pikiran-pikiran yang tadi ada di pikirannya sedikit menghilang.

"daripada kamu mengambil sisi negatifnya, kenapa kamu tak lihat sisi positifnya? Pertama kita jadi tahu Ulsang seperti apa, kedua, bukannya dance adalah segalanya bagi hyukkie, kamu tahu kan hyukkie sangat suka dance? Dan juga hyukkie bisa bertemu dengan sahabat lamanya? Apa kemarin kamu tak melihat ekspresi eunhyuk saat bersama sahabat lamanya itu? ketiga, emm, mungkin yang ketiga, kita bisa melihat sisi donghae yang sedang marah pada eunhyuk" siwon tertawa mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, dia merasa menemukan sisi lain donghae.

Kyuhyun mendengarkan setiap ucapan siwon, semua yang di katakan siwon benar, dia menjadi teringat saat eunhyuk dance bersama junsu, bahagia, wajah eunhyuk sangat bahagia.

"terima kasih" kyuhyun memeluk siwon dan dibalas oleh siwon dengan memeluknya balik.

"kamu memang sahabat terbaikku" kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

"kyu" seorang yeoja memanggil kyuhyun, kyuhyun mencari sumber suara dan menemukan seorang yeoja sedang menghampirinya.

"ming?" kyuhyun berdiri dan langsung memeluk yeoja yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"sungmin?" siwon sepertinya mengenalnya juga.

"siwon oppa" yeoja itu melambaikan tangannya pada siwon.

"kamu sedang apa di sini? Apa ada yang sakit?" siwon ikut-ikutan memeluk sungmin.

_Lee sungmin, yeoja cantik yang amat suka dengan warna pink. Merupakan sepupu donghae, cinta pertama kyuhyun dan hingga kini pun kyuhyun masih menyimpan cintanya pada sungmin di sudut hatinya._

"tidak, aku tadi bertemu dengan seseorang" jawab sungmin.

"seseorang? Jangan-jangan pacarmu?" goda siwon.

"ehem" kyuhyun merasa tak suka dengan pembicaraan sungmin dan siwon.

"ah, kalian sedang apa di sini?" sungmin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"hyukkie sakit" jawab kyuhyun.

"apa? Hyukkie sakit? Sakit apa? Kalian masih menerima tantangan leeteuk oppa?" sungmin mulai cerewet

"kamu tahu?" siwon mengangkat alisnya.

"hhe, leeteuk oppa memberitahuku. Kalian hebat jika berhasil" sungmin mengacungkan jempolnya.

"sungmin?" donghae dan eunhyuk sudah keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan.

"hyukkie oppa, apa kata dokter? Astaga, badan oppa panas sekali dan muka oppa juga pucat" sungmin langsung memeluk eunhyuk ketika eunhyuk berada di depannya.

"dia demam biasa, hanya perlu istirahat, aku akan menebus obat ini dulu" jawab donghae dan berlalu pergi. "kalian tunggu di mobil saja"

"ming, apa kamu mau ikut?" ajak kyuhyun.

"kemana?"

"ke guesthouse dimana kita menginap" kyuhyun harap-harap cemas, dia ingin sungmin ikut.

"kalian menginap dimana memang, kenapa tak menginap di rumahku saja?" bukannya menjawab ajakan kyuhyun, dia malah balik tanya,

"kamu kan tahu, peraturan tantangan ini, tak boleh meminta bantuan orang lain" kyuhyun kesal.

"baiklah, aku ikut dengan kalian, ayo oppa, aku bantu oppa berjalan" sungmin merangkul lengan eunhyuk dan tak memperdulikan kyuhyun.

.

"uang kita tinggal 720 ribu won, sedangkan kita harus menginap di tiga kota lagi, ak mungkin cukup. penginapan, bensin, makan" Bukannya istirahat, eunhyuk masih memikirkan sisa uang mereka.

"ini gara-gara kamu sih kyu" donghae masih saja menyalahkan kyuhyun.

"kalian punya yang bisa dijual tidak?" sungmin mencoba memberikan jalan keluar.

"jual saja PSPmu kyu" donghae masih dendam rupanya.

"kenapa tak kamu jual saja barang-barang bawaanmu itu hah?" kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"benar hae, jual saja barang-barangmu?" siwon mendukung usul kyuhyun, mendengar hal ini kyuhyun makin menyeringaikan senyumannya, merasa punya pendukung.

"ish" donghae menyunggingkan bibirnya.

"tak usah, nanti kita cari hostel yang yang harganya 150 ribu per malam, jadi 450 ribu kan, masih ada sisa 270 ribu kan, untuk bensin dan makan, kita cukup-cukupkan saja. Yang aku takutkan kalau ada biaya tak terduga lagi" eunhyuk terlihat sedang berpikir lagi.

"lebih baik kamu istirahat saja, serahkan semuanya pada kami" siwon menyuruh eunhyuk untuk tidur.

.

"baiklah, aku akan menjual baju-bajuku, tapi apa ada yang mau dengan barang bekas?" ucap donghae.

"jangan, sayang, aku sebenarnya punya usul sih" usul sungmin.

"apa?" kyuhyun penasaran.

"kalian kan tampan-tampan, banyak yeoja yang suka dengan kalian, bagaimana kalau kalian menjual"

"gila, kamu menyuruh kita menjual tubuh kita?" donghae sewot.

"dengarkan aku dulu, aku sebenarnya menjual barang-barang kosmetik, aku ingin kalian membantuku untuk menjualnya, tapi aku mempunyai cara untuk membuat barang-barangku laku. Setiap yang membeli barang daganganku, akan mendapatkan satu ciuman dari salah satu kalian. Aku pikir ini tak akan menyalahi aturan dari leeteuk oppa, kalian tak membantuku, justru aku yang meminta bantuan kalian kan? Anggap saja aku memperkerjakan kalian" usul sungmin, donghae, siwon dan kyuhyun manggut-manggut.

"how?" tanya sungmin lagi.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Hmmm,, ff macam apa ini.. malah ada kyumin sgala.. tp skilas aja kok..

mian, updatenya lama banget yah.. *bowing..

Mian juga, kalau ceritanya makin garing.. ^^

Mian lagi, kali ini gak bisa balas review yah,, tapi makasih banget ma yg udah nyempetin buat bikin jejak di ff ini.. big thanks, terima kasih amat sangat untuk kalian semua.. ^^

Siyu next chapt.. ^^


	5. Chapter 5

"haruskah kita melakukan ini? Ini akan jadi ciuman pertamaku" kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya.

"kamu kira kamu saja, ini akan jadi ciuman pertamaku juga" donghae memegang bibirnya. Tatapannya kosong, pikirannya entah kemana.

"semangat, ku doakan kalian menberikan ciuman pertama kalian pada orang yang tepat" eunhyuk mengepalkan tangannya dan memberikan senyuman gummy smilenya.

"hyukkie, benar kamu berani sendiri, kalau nanti ada apa-apa dengamu bagaimana? Tak ada yang menjagamu? Aku di sini saja yah" kyuhyun bertingkah seperti anak manja, dia duduk di samping eunhyuk dan merangkul lengan eunhyuk dan menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak eunhyuk. "tuhkan, badanmu masih panas hyukkie, aku temani ya"

"lepaskan dia, itu hanya alasanmu untuk tak ikutan." Donghae menarik tangan kyuhyun dan menjauhkannya dari eunhyuk.

"YA, aku ingin memberikan ciuman pertamaku untuk orang yang ku cintai, kenapa kamu tak jual saja sih baju-bajumu itu" bentak kyuhyun.

"memangnya aku rela memberikan ciuman pertamaku pada sembarang orang, aku hanya ingin memberikan ciuman pertamaku pada orang yang sangat special" donghae balik nyolot.

"sudah, lebih baik kita cepat pergi, sungmin sudah meneleponku, dia sudah ada di kampusnya. Hyukkie, kami berangkat dulu, kalau ada apa-apa segera telpon kami, segera ya" ucap siwon sambil menarik tangan kyuhyun dan donghae. Eunhyuk mengangguk.

Mereka bertiga pun menuju parkiran.

"tunggu dulu, aku ada yang ketinggalan" ucap kyuhyun sambil berlalu.

"cepat ya" teriak siwon, dia masuk ke dalam mobil.

"aku juga ada yang ketinggalan" donghae yang mau naik mobil, mengurungkan niatnya dan berlari kembali ke kamar.

.

"kenapa balik lagi?" tanya eunhyuk ketika melihat kyuhyun kembali lagi.

"ada yang ketinggalan" jawab kyuhyun yang masih ngos-ngosan.

"apa?" tanya eunhyuk lagi. Kyuhyun tak menjawab, dia menghampiri eunhyuk dan memegang pipi eunhyuk dengan kedua tangannya, menatap eunhyuk dengan tatapan, entahlah tatapan macam apa itu, tapi eunhyuk dapat merasakan kehangatan yang terpancar dari mata kyuhyun.

"m-mau a-apa k-kamu kyu?" eunhyuk mendadak menjadi gugup.

'apa dia mau menciumku?' batin eunhyuk.

Cup ~

Ciuman kilat, wajah kyuhyun terlihat puas, ketenangan terpancar dari senyumannya.

'good job cho kyuhyun, kini ciuman pertamamu sudah kamu berikan pada orang yang tepat' batin kyuhyun.

"gomawo. Kalau kamu merasa pusing atau apa, telepon saja aku ya" kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya, tak memperdulikan eunhyuk yang sedang bengong, kyuhyun pun keluar. Di pintu kamar, dia berpapasan dengan donghae.

"kyu, wajahmu senang amat, ada apa?" tanya donghae penasaran. Tapi kyuhyun hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum puas. Donghae terus memerhatikan sampai punggung kyuhyun tak terlihat lagi.

Donghae pun masuk ke dalam kamar dan menemukan eunhyuk yang masih bengong.

"hyukkie, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" donghae menepuk-nepuk lengan eunhyuk.

"eh, hae, ada apa?" eunhyuk tersadar dari bengongnya.

"aku, aku, mmhh,, aku mau minta tolong padamu" donghae jadi salah tingkah, dia tak berani melihat wajah eunhyuk yang kini sedang menatapnya.

"mmh, apa?"

"mmh,, boleh.. ku pinjam.."

"pinja apa?" potong eunhyuk.

"aku.. aku.. ingin pinjam.."

Cup ~

"bibirmu" donghae mencium bibir eunhyuk kilat. Kemudian donghae membungkuk dan meninggalkan eunhyuk yang kembali bengong.

Eunhyuk membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk memproses apa yang tadi baru saja terjadi.

"YA, bocah-bocah sialan, kenapa menciumku tiba-tiba seperti itu dan tak meinta ijinku dulu" teriak eunhyuk yang otaknya baru selesai loading.

'orang yang ku cintai, orang yang special' mendadak kata-kata yang di ucapkan kyuhyun dan donghae sebelum mereka pergi terngiang-ngiang di kepala eunhyuk.

"apa aku orang di cintai kyuhyun dan orang special bagi dongahe?" gumam eunhyuk, dia memegang bibirnya. Rona merah merekah di pipi eunhyuk, dia tersipu malu mengingat kejadian yang baru saja di alaminya.

.

"kenapa kalian berdua senyum-senyum terus dari tadi? Ada apa sih?" tanya siwon. ereka bertiga kini sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kampus sungmin.

"tidak ada apa-apa" tanpa komando donghae dan kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan siwon dengan kompak dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka. Siwon makin curiga saja, dia menatap donghae yang ada di sampingnya dan kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di belakangnya bergantian, matanya menyelidik gerak-gerik donghae dan kyuhyun.

"sebelum kalian kembali ke kamar, wajah kalian sangat cemas, tapi kenapa setelah kembali dari kamar, wajah kalian jadi sumringah, malah senyum-senyum. Kalian persis orang yang sedang jatuh cinta" analisis siwon membuat kyuhyun dan donghae salah tingkah.

"kalian sudah tidak khawatir lagi dengan ciuman pertama kalian?" tanya siwon lagi.

"aku sudah rela memberikan ciumanku pada siapapun" jawab kyuhyun enteng.

"aku juga" jawab donghae mantap.

"memangnya kenapa? Mentang-mentang yang sudah punya ciuman pertama" kyuhyun tertawa.

"hha, kamu masih ingat kyu? Kasihan leeteuk hyung" donghae ikut tertawa.

"Tapi itu kecelakaan. Kita sudah sampai" mobil siwon memasuki kampus dimana sungmin kuliah. Dan memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Dimana sungmin?" kyuhyun mencari-cari sungmin, matanya menyusuri setiap sudut kampus dari dalam mobil.

Siwon menelepon sungmin, dia masih di dalam mobil, sedangkan donghae dan kyuhyun sedang menunggu di depan mobil siwon.

Tak lama sungmin pun datang dan membawa mereka ke lapangan kampus sungmin, sungmin sudah mendirikan sebuah stand untuk menjual kosmetik-kosmetik dagangan sungmin.

Acara jual menjual cukup lancar. Begitu banyak yeoja yang mengantri untuk membeli dagangan sungmin. Ya walaupun kebanyakan hanya mengincar free kiss dari siwon, donghae dan kyuhyun.

Yeoja-yeoja itu harus membeli kosmetik dengan harga tertentu baru bisa mendapatkan free kiss dari salah satu namja. Yeoja-yeoja itu pun bebas memilih namja mana. Entah ini suatu keberuntungan atau kesialan, mayoritas yeoja-yeoja memilih siwon. ya walaupun porsi donghae dan kyuhyun tak sedikit juga.

.

"huwaaa.. strategi marketing macam apa ini. Untung saja bukan ciuman di bibir, hanya kening atau pipi saja" gerutu kyuhyun, dia duduk di kursi dengan malas.

Mereka berempat kini sedang di kantin, makan siang.

"ini gaji kalian bertiga 450 ribu won. Aku sudah membagi keuntungan hari ini menjadi 4 bagian" sungmin menyodorkan amplop.

Siwon mengambil amplop itu dan memasukkannya ke saku celananya. "gomawo"

"tak kamu hitung dulu?" tanya sungmin.

"aku percaya padamu" siwon tersenyum.

"aku lapar, ayo pesan makanan" donghae memegang perutnya.

"kalian pesan saja, biar aku yang bayar, sebagai bonus karena barang daganganku habis semua" tawar sungmin.

"benarkah?" jawab donghae dan kyuhyun kompak, mendadak muka mereka ceria.

"sejak kapan kita jadi senang dengan hal gratisan. Sekarang kita benar-benar diperbudak oleh uang" siwon tak seantusias kyuhyun dan donghae.

"kamu benar, tapi aku tak peduli. Ayo ming kita pesan makanan, kalian mau pesan apa?" kyuhyun berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"aku ikut" donghae ikut berdiri.

"terserah kalian saja" jawab siwon malas, dia mengambil handphonenya dan menelepon seseorang.

"_hyukkie, bagaimana keadaanmu? Syukurlah kamu baik-baik saja. Kami makan siang dulu, setelah makan kami akan segera pulang. Istirahat ya, jangan kabur-kabur lagi"_

kemudian siwon menutup teleponnya dan tak lama sungmin, kyuhyun dan donghae datang membawa makanan mereka. Mereka berepat pun bersantap siang.

"oia, hyukkie pasti belum makan siang, bagaimana dia mau makan obatnya" ucap donghae.

"tenang, aku tadi sudah menyuruh salah satu pegawai guesthouse untuk membelikan hyukkie makan siang" jawab siwon.

Kyuhyun menatap siwon tajam, dadanya terasa panas, cemburukah?

Ketika mereka berempat sedang asik mengobrol, seorang namja jangkung menghampiri mereka berempat.

"Minnie" namja jangkung itu memegang pundak sungmin.

"ah, chagiya kamu sudah datang?" sungmin tersenyum manis pada namja jangkung itu.

"chagiya?" kyuhyun kaget mendengar kata chagiya.

"dokter jung?" sepertinya donghae tahu siapa namja jangkung itu. "anda dokter yang memeriksa hyukkie kan?"

Namja jangkung itu tersenyum pada donghae, membenarkan dugaan donghae.

"dia pacarmu ming?" tanya donghae pada sungmin, yang langsung di jawab dengan gelengan oleh sungmin.

"bukan, dia calon suamiku" sungmin tersipu malu.

"jadi kemarin kamu bertemu dengannya?" tanya siwon lagi. Lagi-lagi sungmin mengangguk dan tersipu malu.

"senang bertemu dengan anda Dr. Jung, tapi maaf, anda tahu kan teman kami, eunhyuk, dia sedang sakit, dan sekarang dia sedang sendirian, aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya. Jadi kami pamit untuk pulang duluan" ucap kyuhyun datar. Kyuhyun berdiri dan lalu pergi.

"eh" donghae bingung dengan sikap kyuhyun yang mendadak dingin.

"ayo hae kita pulang" ajak siwon.

"ming, dr. Jung, kami pulang duluan yah" pamit siwon. donghae dan siwon pun membungkuk.

.

.

"kalian sudah datang? Bagaimana?" eunhyuk menyambut kedatangan mereka bertiga dengan gummy smilenya.

Kyuhyun tak memperdulikan eunhyuk, dia langsung tidur di kasurnya dengan posisi membelakangi mereka bertiga dan menutupi telinganya dengan bantal.

"ada apa?" tanya eunhyuk pada donghae tanpa suara. Donghae mengangkat bahunya.

"kamu sudah makan?" tanya siwon mengalihkan pembicaraan. Eunhyuk mengangguk tapi dia kembali bertanya pada siwon apa yang terjadi, siwon tersenyum dan menggeleng.

.

Donghae dan siwon sedang keluar, mencari makanan. Di kamar hanya tinggal kyuhyun yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal, sedangkan eunhyuk sedang memainkan handphonenya.

"hyukkie" kyuhyun menyingkirkan bantal yang menutupi telinganya.

"hmm" eunhyuk masih berkutat dengan handphonenya.

"tadi aku bertemu dengan calon suami sungmin"

"oo" jawab eunhyuk singkat.

"kenapa ooo? Apa kamu sudah tahu?" kyuhyun turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berdiri di depan eunhyuk, dia mengambil handphone eunhyuk. Kyuhyun menatap eunhyuk meminta penjelasan.

"kemarin sungmin cerita padaku. Namanya Jung Yunho, sungmin dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya. Tadi sungin menelepon padaku lagi, tadinya dia ingin memperkenalkan baik-baik calon suaminya padamu, tapi kamu malah main pergi saja. Dia ingin berbicara padamu kyu"

"tak usah, aku sudah tak mencintainya lagi, aku tak perduli dengannya" jawab kyuhyun datar.

"lalu kenapa kamu marah?" eunhyuk menarik tangan kyuhyun untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"karena dia tak menghormatiku, aku dan dia berteman sejak kecil, kenapa dia tak bilang padaku? Apa karena dia tahu kalau dulu aku pernah mencintainya"

"kenapa tak kau tanyakan saja pada sungmin?" jawab eunhyuk lagi.

Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya, merenungkan sebenarnya apa yang kini dia rasakan. Apa kyuhyun masih mencintai sungmin? Tapi perasaan apa yang tadi pagi dia rasakan ketika mencium eunhyuk?

.

Di tempat lain, donghae dan siwon sedang menuju ke guesthouse mereka. Mereka baru membeli makanan untuk makan malam. Guesthouse mereka tak menyediakan makanan.

"hae, apa kamu menyukai hyukkie?" tanya siwon tiba-tiba.

"hah?" donghae langsung kaget ditanya seperti itu. Donghae belum yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri.

"entahlah, kenapa kamu tanyakan hal ini?" tanya donghae balik.

"tidak, hanya bertanya. Hae, menurutmu bagaimana jika persahabatan kita tak pantas lagi disebut sebagai sahabat?"

"maksudmu?" donghae tak mengerti.

"aku tahu, tadi pagi, kamu mencium hyukkie kan?" ucap siwon to the point.

Skak mat..

"eh" donghae langsung salah tingkah, dia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"apa kamu tak berpikir kyuhyun tak melakukan hal yang sama denganmu?" tanya siwon lagi, tapi lebih tepat memastikan. Donghae menunduk. Dia tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"apa kamu menyukai hyukkie juga? Kamu sangat perhatian padanya" donghae menatap siwon, berharap siwon tak mencintai eunhyuk juga.

Siwon menggeleng.

"awalnya aku mengira aku mencintainya, ternyata kecemasanku hanya sebatas sahabat. Aku mencintai orang lain. Ketika melihat dia lebih memerhatikan hyukkie, cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan sepertinya" suara siwon tercekat.

"siapa? Kyu? Jangan menangis, malu dengan badanmu yang besar ini" donghae menepuk dada siwon yang bidang. Siwon tersenyum kecut.

"ini akan menjadi rahasia kita berdua kan?" tanya siwon. Donghae mengangguk mantap.

Donghae tersenyum, jika siwon menyukai kyuhyun, donghae berpikir dia harus membantunya, agar eunhyuk bisa dia dapatkan dengan mudah.

Tapi benarkah siwon menyukai kyuhyun? Siwon hanya tersenyum, dia tak memberi jawaban yang pasti.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Muehehehe..

Udah mulai menjurus nih.. kayaknya cerita bujur sangkar,hhe.. Kyuhyuk? Haehyuk? Wonhae? Wonkyu?

chapter depan, author bakal memperjelas hubungan mereka.. biar gak harkos lama-lama,hhe

Langsung balas review aja deh..

eunhae: hhe,, friendship n romance,hhe.. oiaya,, kayak F4 aja,, baru ngeuh author juga..

Arit291: makasih klo makin seru ^^

meymeywonkyu: hhe, mian, wonkyu'y dikit yah.. ini updatenya dah lumayan cepet kan yah..

yohhanna: hhe,, gimana ya,, hebat hyukkie, bisa laku gitu #plak

thedarkva: hhe,, mamamamakasih,, ^^

arumfishy: uke gak yah.. liat next chapt ya,, ^^

Lee Eun Jae: annyeong,, ingetlah,, tiap author bikin ff, pasti ada review dari kamu,hhe.. makasih ya.. main pair tunggu next chap ya..

nurul. p. putri: tenang, hyukkie di suruh istirahat.. klo bener ada bgituan, author antri paling depan dong.. *ditoyor

anggiHaeHyukELF: hhe,, mian, ming cuma numpang bantu aja.. sgini dah lumayan update kilat yah,hhe

kyukyuhaehae: siap boss ^^

dew'yellow: hhe,, makasih,, tunggu next chap yah.. tar tanya dulu k siwon, kyu ma hyukkie, boleh ga, hae nyupir,hhe..

anchovvy imutt: hhe, makasih,, author emang lg suka yg simple-simple.. author juga bikinnya sambil senyum-senyum..hhe.. ok, dah update ya..

.

makasih sangat ma yg udah baca n ng'review.. makasih sangat yah..

oia, author gak yakin bakal update cepet lagi, tp bakal di usahain.. soalnya author lagi kencan ma TA nih.. *curcol


	6. Chapter 6

Hari ini adalah hari ke enam dimana Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon dan Kyuhyun melakukan perjalanan mereka. Perjalanan yang tanpa mereka sadari telah mengubah kehidupan mereka. Perjalanan yang sedikitnya sudah merubah pandangan mereka tentang sebuah persahabatan.

.

Mobil _Porsche Cayenne Turbo_ berwarna hitam sedang melaju di jalan utama kota Ulsan. Sang supir, choi siwon, membawa mobilnya masuk ke dalam sebuah guesthouse. Seperti biasa, eunhyuk memesan kamar dan mereka bertiga menurunkan barang-barang bawaan mereka. Setelah mereka beres menaruh barang bawaan mereka, mereka berempat pergi lagi untuk mengelilingi kota Ulsan.

Sang perencana perjalanan, eunhyuk, merencanakan, mereka tak akan berlama-lama di Ulsan, mereka akan menghabiskan seharian ini di Ulsan dan besok pagi-pagi mereka akan segera pergi ke busan. Eunhyuk berpikir, semakin lama mereka tinggal di suatu kota maka semakin banyak uang yang harus dikeluarkan.

Donghae, siwon dan kyuhyun sebenarnya tak setuju, karena eunhyuk yang baru sembuh dari demamnya itu akan kelelahan. Tapi sekali lagi author ingatkan, jika menyangkut masalah uang, eunhyuk pantang untuk bernegoisasi lagi. Donghae yang marah pun tak lagi di perdulikan oleh eunhyuk.

"di Ulsan ada apa saja sih? Aku malas untuk jalan-jalan, kita diam di café saja yah" ujar donghae.

"aku juga malas jalan-jalan, kita berkeliling saja sebentar dan santai-santai di café. Lagian uang kita terbatas kan? Lebih baik kita berhemat." Timpal kyuhyun.

"aku juga sedang malas jalan-jalan" siwon yang sedang menyetir pun ikut berkomentar.

Sebenarnya itu hanya alasan mereka bertiga untuk tak jalan-jalan dan membuat eunhyuk capek.

"kenapa kalian ini? Aku kemarin seharian diam di kamar, aku ingin jalan-jalan, masa kita sudah jauh-jauh ke sini tak jalan-jalan" eunhyuk sedikit murung. Mereka tak tega melihat wajah eunhyuk yang seperti itu, tapi apa boleh buat, demi eunhyuk juga.

"aku sedang tak enak badan" donghae beralasan lagi.

"yasudah" eunhyuk akhirnya menyerah. Dia menyenderkan tangannya ke jendela sambil menopang dagunya, melihat pemandangan di samping mobil. Menikmati pemandangan kota Ulsan.

.

Setelah berkeliling kota Ulsan, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk santai di salah satu café di pusat kota Ulsan.

"tinggal kota Busan, Gwangju dan Jejuuuu" donghae antusias mengucapkan kota jeju, perjalanan mereka tinggal dua kota lagi.

"aku tak terbayang jika harus menyerah. Membiayai pernikahan leeteuk hyung, yang benar saja, apalagi aku harus menyerahkan PSPku" ucap kyuhyun.

"aku yakin pernikahannya tak akan murah. Apalagi calon istri leeteuk hyung adalah seorang taeyeon, sang Diva. Masa seorang Diva terkenal yang menikahi seorang pengusaha sukses akan murah, sangat mustahil." Tambah siwon, dia mengambil cangkir kopinya dan menyeruputnya. "kalian terpikir tidak, sepertinya leeteuk hyung ingin memberi kita pelajaran?"

Siwon menatap eunhyuk, donghae dan kyuhyun bergantian. Mereka bertiga menggeleng.

"kita seharusnya berterima kasih pada leeteuk hyung. Sekarang kita menyadari akan pentingnya uang. Kalian berdua ingat kan?" siwon menunjuk donghae dan kyuhyun. "betapa senangnya kalian ketika sungmin bilang akan mentraktir makanan kita"

"kamu benarjuga, sedikit, demi sedikit, sifat kita berubah. Apalagi, kyuhyun sekarang sudah tak trauma menyetir lagi, tapi, kyu, sifatmu juga berubah, kenapa sekarang-sekarang kamu dan donghae sering bertengkar, yang ku ingat, dulu kamu sangat menghormati donghae" vonis eunhyuk, kyuhyun jadi gelagapan. Kyuhyun bingung harus menjawab apa, masa dia harus bilang karena dia cemburu pada donghae yang perhatian pada eunhyuk.

"aku hanya merasa sekarang dia sudah tak pantas untuk diikuti lagi" jawaban kyuhyun membuat donghae mendelik ke arahnya.

"bocah sialan" donghae berdecak.

Drrt.. drrrtt..

Handphone eunhyuk bergetar, eunhyuk melihat layar handphonenya dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya, sedikit menjauh dari donghae, siwon dan kyuhyun.

"mencurigakan" kyuhyun terus memerhatikan gerak-gerik eunhyuk.

"hmm" donghae berdehem, kepalanya manggut-manggut, matanya pun terus memerhatikan eunhyuk. Merasa sedang diperhatikan, eunhyuk berjalan keluar café.

"mau kemana dia, jangan-jangan dia mau kabur lagi" donghae berdiri, matanya mengawasi eunhyuk.

"duduk saja, jangan sok ingin tahu urusan orang lain" kyuhyun menarik tangan donghae untuk duduk lagi.

"kalau dia kabur lagi bagaimana?" donghae menuruti kyuhyun untuk duduk, tapi matanya terus memerhatikan keluar.

"daripada nanti hyukkie marah karena kita terlalu ingin tahu urusannya, kamu tahu sendiri kan, hyukkie tak suka jika kita mencampuri urusannya." Jawab siwon.

"baik.. baik.." jawab donghae, dia memainkan bibirnya, meniru ucapan siwon.

"eh, sekarang mana dia? apa ku bilang, dia kabur lagi" donghae mendadak berdiri lagi, karena matanya tak menemukan sosok eunhyuk lagi.

"ish" kyuhyun dan siwon ikut-ikutan berdiri dan berlari keluar café. Saat di luar café, mereka bertiga tak menemukan eunhyuk.

"telepon.. telepon.." kyuhyun mengambil handphonenya dan menelepon eunhyuk. "mati" lanjut kyuhyun.

"kita berpencar saja, aku yakin dia belum jauh dari sini, keep contact" siwon mengatur strategi, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, mereka bertiga pun berpencar.

Setelah beberapa menit mencari, donghaelah yang menemukan eunhyuk duluan, dia mengambil handphonenya dan memberitahukan posisinya pada siwon dan kyuhyun.

Donghae menghampiri eunhyuk yang sedang duduk bersender di balik sebuah pohon yang cukup besar di sebuah taman. Eunhyuk menutup wajahnya dengan topinya. Donghae menepuk pundak eunhyuk pelan, tapi eunhyuk tak bergeming. Donghae hendak mengambil topi yang menutupi wajah eunhyuk, tapi tangan eunhyuk tak membiarkan wajahnya tak terlihat, dia mempertahankan topinya.

"ada apa?" tanya donghae, eunhyuk menggeleng.

"kamu selalu saja begini jika ada masalah, kenapa kamu tak pernah mempercayai aku? Aku tak punya satu rahasia apa pun yang ku sembunyikan padamu"

Donghae menyenderkan kepalanya di pohon juga. Eunhyuk sama sekali tak menjawab donghae.

"apa aku memang tak pantas untuk kamu percayai?"

Bujuk donghae lagi.

"apa kamu memang tak menganggapku temanmu?"

Eunhyuk akhirnya membuka topinya, wajahnya kusut, donghae melihat ada kesedihan di mata eunhyuk.

"aku hanya tak ingin merepotkanmu dengan masalahku."

Suara eunhyuk sudah berat, sepertinya eunhyuk sedang menahan tangisnya.

"jadi, aku selalu merepotkanmu karena aku selalu bercerita padamu. Maaf kalau begitu, aku sudah terlalu sering merepotkanmu"

Donghae memojokkan eunhyuk, dia sebenarnya memaksa eunhyuk untuk bercerita padanya.

"bukan begitu maksudku, ku mohon jangan memaksaku"

Eunhyuk tak berani menatap donghae, dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"kalau kamu tak ku paksa, kamu tak pernah bercerita padaku. Berhentilah membuatku seperti sahabat yang tak berguna karena tak pernah bisa membantu masalahmu. Aku hanya ingin kamu berbagi padaku. Masalahmu adalah masalahku dan masalahku adalah masalahmu"

Donghae memaksa eunhyuk untuk menatapnya, kini donghae sedang meyakinkan eunhyuk dengan tatapannya. Ya, mata mereka berdua kini sedang beradu, saling menatap.

Eunhyuk menarik nafas panjang, mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Mencoba mengubah prinsipnya, masalahku adalah masalahku.

"hyeoyeon menikah"

Suara eunhyuk parau, matanya memerah, dia menundukan kepalanya lagi. Donghae yang mendengarnya pun ikut lemas. Bukan karena donghae menyukai hyeoyeon, tapi donghae tahu, eunhyuk masih mencintai mantannya itu.

Harusnya donghae senang, karena hyeoyeon menikah, sehingga eunhyuk tak perlu memikirkan mantannya lagi. Tapi melihat eunhyuk seperti ini, donghae bisa merasakan kesedihan eunhyuk.

"kenapa tak menangis?" tanya donghae, tanpa melihat eunhyuk, pandangannya kosong ke depan. "jika itu membuatmu lebih nyaman, menangis saja, aku akan menemanimu"

eunhyuk menoleh ke donghae, menatap heran. Donghae menyadarinya, dia pun menoleh.

"kenapa?" tanya donghae lagi.

"kenapa sekarang kamu jadi dewasa?" eunhyuk malah balik nanya. Donghae menarik nafas panjang.

"itu karena kamu. Entah kenapa, saat aku mencemaskanmu, sikap ini akan muncul. Aku merasa aku harus melindungimu."

Beberapa menit mereka tak bersuara, mereka berdua bingung harus berkata apa lagi.

"hyukkie, tahukah kalau aku mencintaimu?"

Tanya donghae pelan, dia memerhatikan ekspresi apa yang akan di berikan eunhyuk.

Tentu saja eunhyuk memberikan ekspresi kaget. Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"t-tapi"

Eunhyuk berusaha untuk berbicara, tapi suaranya seperti ada yang menahan, tak ada kata-kata lain yang terucap lagi.

"kita hanya sahabat?"

Donghae terkekeh pelan, tepatnya memaksakan dirinya untuk tertawa. Merasa itu adalah hal yang konyol.

"apa status kita tak boleh berubah? Apa kamu merasa persahabatan kita tak boleh berubah? Apa mencintaimu adalah sebuah kejahatan?"

Tanya donghae beruntun. Lagi-lagi mereka saling diam cukup lama.

"jadi kita harus bagaimana?"

Akhirnya eunhyuk dapat mengeluarkan suaranya.

"bersikaplah seperti biasa. Ayo bangun, lupakan yang kuucapkan tadi, dan lupakan juga hyeoyeon, kamu masih bisa mencari yang lain, yang lebih baik dari dia. Percayalah, Tuhan sedang merencanakan yang terbaik untukmu. Aku tahu, sekarang hatimu sangat sakit, tapi waktu akan mengobati semuanya. Jangan kamu penuhi otakmu hanya dengan masalah ini, masih banyak hal lain yang harus kau pikirkan. Duniamu tak hanya hyeyeon, hyukkie. Masih ada aku, kyuhyun dan siwon yang selalu bersamamu. Jangan ada kata tapi lagi. Cepat bangun"

Donghae berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. Namun akhirnya donghae memaksa eunhyuk berdiri, karena eunhyuk tak menunjukan dia mau berdiri.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, kyuhyun dan siwon sedang memerhatikan mereka berdua, dengan jelas, kyuhyun dan siwon mendengar percakapan donghae dan eunhyuk. Tapi siwon dan kyuhyun memutuskan untuk duluan ke mobil. Siwon mengirim donghae pesan singkat.

"kyuhyun dan siwon sudah menunggu kita di mobil, cepat bangun"

.

Di mobil..

"hyukkie sepertinya menyukai hae, buktinya dia mau menceritakan masalahnya pada hae. Kamu tahu sendiri, dipaksa seperti apapun,hyukkie takpernah mau cerita" kyuhyun sedang mencurahkan perasaanya pada siwon. "aku juga tahu, kamusukapada hae kan?"

Siwon hanya mengangguk pelan. Mereka berdua menarik nafas panjang.

"kasihan sekali hidup kita ini" siwon mendesis pelan.

eunhyuk dan donghae pun tiba, semua hanya saling diam sampai mereka tiba di guest house. Di kamar pun mereka tak ada yang membuka mulut mereka.

Kyuhyun yang sudah tak nyaman dengan suasana di kamar, dia pun keluar, di susul oleh siwon.

.

Sudah 2 jam lebih siwon dan kyuhyun keluar, dan mereka belum kembali. Eunhyuk pun menelepon siwon.

"dimana kamu?"

"hyukkie ah, aku sedang di club, hha,, kemarilah, disini sangat menyenangkan, hiks"

Tuutt.. tuuuttt..

Sambungan terputus.

.

Setelah beberapa lama, eunhyuk dan donghae akhirnya pergi ke sebuah clun dekat guest house mereka.

"dimana mereka?" eunhyuk celingak-celinguk mencari siwon dan kyuhyun.

"di sana" donghae menunjuk seorang namja jangkung nan atletis yang sedang duduk malas menyenderkan kepalanya di meja sambil memainkan gelas di tangannya.

"siwon ah, kamu kenapa? Tak biasanya kamu minum. Dimana kyuhyun?"

Tanya eunhyuk, dia mengambil gelas yang di pegang siwon.

"kyu? Hha,, hikk.. dari tadi dia sedang mencurahkan hatinya,hiikk.. pusing aku mendengarnya, hik.."

Siwon menunjuk ke sebuah panggung kecil. Benar saja, kyuhyun sedang bernyanyi di sana. Eunhyuk yakin, kyuhyun pun sedang mabuk, sama seperti siwon.

Tapi walau kyuhyun sedang mabuk, dia masih bisa bernyanyi dengan baik, malah sangat menghayati lagunya.

"baiklah, lagu berikutnya, hikk,, if you're not the one – Daniel bedingfield"

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?_

_If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?_

_If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?_

_If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?_

_I never know what the future brings_

_But I know you are here with me now_

_Well make it through_

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

_I don't want to run away but a cant take it, I don't understand_

_If I not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I Am?_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?_

_If i don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?_

_If you are not for me then why does this distance main my life?_

_If you are not for me then why di I dream of you as my wife?_

_I don't know why you're so far away_

_But I know that this much is true_

_We'll make it through_

_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

_And I wish that you could be the one I die with_

_And I pray in you're the one I build my home with_

_I hope I love you all my life_

.

Kyuhyun tak menyelesaikan lagunya, dia langsung turun dari panggung dan menghampiri eunhyuk yang sedang melihat kyuhyun bernyanyi.

"hyukiiiiiiie"

Kyuhyun langsung memeluk eunhyuk.

"hyukkie, mengapa semua ini terjadi padaku?"

"kyu, ming sudah mendapatkan jodohnya, biarkan dia bahagia"

Pletak..

Kyuhyun memukul kepala eunhyuk.

"bodoh, aku tak membicarakan ming, hikk" Kyuhyun berjalan sempoyongan keluar.

"mau kemana kamu?" Eunhyuk mengejar kyuhyun.

"tentu saja pulang, hikk,, kamu ke sini untuk menjemputku kan? Hikk,, sebenarnya siapa hah yang mabok? Hikk.. aku walau mabok masih pintar ya.. hhhaaa,, hikk"

Kyuhyun menepuk dadanya, tanda bangga.

eunhyuk mengalungkan tangan kyuhyun di lehernya.

"hae, kamu urus siwon"

.

Di mobil..

"siwon ah, kita senasib yah, hikk.. sepertinya cinta kita bertepuk sebelah tangan" ucap kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dan siwon duduk di kursi belakang. Eunhyuk yang mau menjalankan mobilnya pun tak jadi. Eunhyuk tahu kyuhyun sedang patah hati pada sungmin, tapi dia tak tahu siwon juga ternyata sedang jatuh cinta. Donghae pun merasa ada yang aneh dengan siwon.

"kamu benar kyu, mereka berdua memang sangat cocok. Apa kita lepaskan saja mereka?"

Kyuhyun memeluk siwon.

"tapi aku sangat mencintainyaaaaaaaa"

"kyu, kamu harus tahu, jika kamu mencintainya, kamu harus membiarkan orang yang kamu cintai bahagia, jika orang yang kamu cintai ternyata lebih bahagia dengan orang lain, kamu harus merelakannya"

Siwon masih saja bersikap bijak walau sedang dalam pengaruh alcohol.

"siwon ah, kamu kan sedang mabuk? Kenapa masih bisa bijak seperti itu?"

"aku kan tampan, tentu saja aku bijak"

"hha, kamu benar, kita kan tampan,, hhha"

Siwon dan kyuhyun tertawa bersama. Eunhyuk dan donghae geleng kepala.

Eunhyuk pun menstarter mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya.

"kyu, apa hyukkie dan hae akan bahagia?"

"aku doakan hyukkie dan hae tak bahagia, karena mereka sudah melukai hati kita berdua"

Ckiiiiiiiiitttttt..

Eunhyuk mengerem mobil mendadak, kaget dengan obrolan siwon dan kyuhyun. eunhyuk langsung melihat ke belakang.

"apa maksud kalian?" tanya eunhyuk. donghae pun bereaksi sama dengan donghae.

"YAK.. supir sialan, kalau mau rem mendadak bilang-bilang, aku kan bisa persiapan dulu kepalaku"

Kyuhyun memukul kepala eunhyuk. karena eunhyuk mengerem mendadak, kepala kyuhyun membentur jok depan, untung saja tak terjadi apa-apa.

"apa maksud kalian, aku dan hae?" tanya eunhyuk lagi, tak memperdulikan kyuhyun dan siwon yang sedang mengomel.

"apanya? Ah, siwon ah, mereka dari tadi menguping pembicaraan kita? Bagaimana ini?" kyuhyun bisik-bisik di telinga siwon yang cukup bisa di dengar oleh donghae dan eunhyuk.

"dasar bodoh, tentu saja kita bisa mendengar kalian" teriak donghae. "hyukkie, kita tanya mereka besok pagi saja, percuma kita menanyai mereka sekarang"

.

"aku tahu kalian dari tadi sudah bangun"

Eunhyuk menyibakkan selimut kyuhyun dan siwon, mereka kini tak bisa untuk pura-pura tidur lagi. Mereka berdua tahu, mereka akan di sidang oleh eunhyuk dan siwon.

"aku tak tahu harus mulai dari mana, tapi ku rasa kita harus meluruskan, emm, demi persahabatan kita, mmh, tentang kemarin malam.. kita harus selesaikan,,"

Eunhyuk sedikit bingung harus bagaimana, dia terus memutar-mutar kalimatnya. Donghae malah diam saja, dia mempercayakan hal ini kepada eunhyuk.

"baik-baik, biar aku saja yang bicara" potong kyuhyun. "aku memang mencintaimu hyukkie, aku tahu donghae juga mencintaimu, dan siwon mencintaimu hae,, arrggh, kita semua memang bodoh, mengapa kita harus terlibat percintaan seperti ini" kyuhyun frustasi, dia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"jadi, lebih baik kita lupakan saja ini semua, dan kembali seperti awal, dimana perasaan bodoh yang kita rasakan ini belum ada" tambah kyuhyun.

"aku setuju" eunhyuk manggut.

"tapi hyukkie, daripada aku penasaran, aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu. Kamu menyukaiku atau hae?"

Spontan, semua melihat ke eunhyuk, menunggu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan eunhyuk.

"eh, oh, itu, aku, YA, apa aku harus menjawabnya? Aku tak mau jawab"

Eunhyuk berniat untuk kabur, tapi kyuhyun dan donghae menahan tangan eunhyuk.

"kami sudah menyatakan padamu, kamu harus menjawabnya!"

Bentak donghae, tangannya masih menahan eunhyuk.

"itu, aku, mmh, aku, aku tak pilih siapapun, kalian sahabat terbaikku"

Eunhyuk masih berusaha untuk berontak, tapi donghae dan kyuhyun masih tak membiarkan eunhyuk untuk pergi.

"jadi kamu hanya menganggap kami sahabat?"

Kyuhyun memberikan eunhyuk death glare. Eunhyuk minta tolong pada siwon, tapi siwon hanya menjadi penonton setia.

Eunhyuk pun menarik nafas panjang. "baiklah, aku menyayangi kalian berdua"

"apa? Kamu hanya menyayangi kyu dan hae? Jadi selama ini perhatianku padamu sia-sia? Jadi kamu tak menganggap sahabatmu hyukkie?"

Siwon yang tadinya hanya menyaksikan, jadi ikut-ikutan, dia memegang kerah baju eunhyuk.

"eommaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" teriak eunhyuk.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Haloooo..

Saya cukupkan ceritanya sampai di sini dulu..

Siyu next chap ya..

Tapi sebelum balas review, author mau umumkan main pair cerita ini.. *tarik nafas panjang *pasang tameng

Main pair: KyuHyuk, WonHae.. ^^

Mian untuk eunhae/haehyuk shipper dan wonkyu shipper,, author tak bisa mengabulkan permintaan kalian.. *deep bow..

Author bukan gak mau eunhae/haehyuk ato wonkyu, author eunhae shipper n wonkyu shipper juga kok..

Lanjut ke review aja deh ya..

wonnie: wokkeh,dah di lanjut yah,,

leehyunseok99: hhe,, tapi sayang siwon ke lain hati,hhe

LonelyKim: annyeong,, makasih.. author juga lagi seneng yang ringan-ringan,*eh.. dah dlanjut yah,,

yohhanna: hhehhe.. penciuman anda tajam juga yah,,hhe

lyndaariezz: sukses buat try outnya ^^ skrg udah gak penasaran kan?

BooFishy: mian,, main pairnya kyuhyuk n wonhae.. *bow

TheDarkVa: berisikk.. hyukkie lagi tidur *eh

RyeongGyu1004: mian,, siwon mahae..mian bgt yah ^^ *bow

jyoungm1: iyya,, hae jadi uke ^^

wonnie: wadduh,reviewnya panjang bener,hhe.. bingung juga balasnya gimana,tapi intinya mah, wonhaelah ya,hhe

Kyuhyuk07: hhe,, mian, gak update kilat,, tapi sgini mah lumayan deh ya..hhe

dew'yellow: nanti hae ditodong buat nyupir deh,, moment sihaenya next chap ya..

Eunhae: pertanyaannya udah kejawabkan yah.. ok,dah dilanjut..

casanova indah: kasian deh, author juga gak kebagian nih,,hhe.. OK, gomawo

AnggiHaeHyukELF: mian,, bukan haehyuk *bow..

makasih untuk semua yang udah review.. maaf banget klo author gak bisa nurutin kemauan kalian satu-satu...

hae kan udah dewasa, dia pasti bisa nerima kalau hyukkie bukan jodohnya di FF ini.. di FF lain, haehyuk masih berjaya kok.. *author mulai kacau

buat yg wonkyu.. jujur, author dari dulu pengen bikin wonkyu, tapi gak pernah bisa.. lebih seneng baca aja, ^^

skali lagi, author minta maaf,, kalo gak suka, gpp kok gak baca ff ini lagi ^^

Mian kalau ceritanya makin kacau, jauh dari cerita awal,,hhe..


	7. Chapter 7

kyuhyun dan eunhyuk sedang berjalan pulang bersama dari sekolah mereka. kyuhyun menggandeng tangan eunhyuk dan menggoyang-goyangkan tangan mereka sambil bernyanyi lagu anak-anak.

"aku ingin pulang bersama hyukki" donghae menarik tangan eunhyuk dan menyembunyikannya di balik badannya.

"tidak, aku sudah mengajak hyukki hyung lebih dulu" kyuhyun ingin menarik tangan eunhyuk tapi donghae menghalanginya. "kyu!" teriak donghae, karena kyuhyun mendorongnya dan menarik tangan eunhyuk, mengajaknya berlari meninggalkan donghae. tapi donghae mengejar mereka berdua.

"berhenti kyu" eunhyuk berhenti berlari, "kita bisa pulang bersama hae"

"tidak, nanti hyukki hyung tak mau menemaniku lagi" kyuhyun menghentakkan kakinya dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"hyung janji akan menemanimu" eunhyuk menunjukkan kelingkingnya. "pinky promise"

"sampai kapan pun?" tanya kyuhyun

"sampai kapan pun"

kyuhyun mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan eunhyuk "pinky promise" kyuhyun tertawa.

kyuhyun dan eunhyuk menunggu donghae. akhirnya mereka bertiga pulang bersama sambil bergandengan tangan.

.

"siwon. choi siwon"

"lee donghae"

"lee hyukjae, tapi panggil aku hyukki. dan ini kyuhyun, cho kyuhyun" eunhyuk

"bagaimana kalau kita bermain di luar. di sini penuh dengan orang tua" ajak siwon.

.

"hyuk" eunhyuk terbangun dari lamunannya ketika merasakan tepukan di lengannya.

"ada apa kyu?"

"apa kamu tak enak badan lagi?" kyuhyun terlihat khawatir. eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kyu, apa kamu masih ingat dengan pinky promise kita?" -eunhyuk

"hmm, kamu berjanji akan menemaniku sampai kapan pun" -kyuhyun

"lalu sampai kapan aku harus memenuhi janjiku? kenapa dulu aku membuat janji seperti ini?"

kyuhyun tertawa kecil, ingatannya membawa dia kembali ke kenangan masa kecilnya.

"tentu saja kamu harus menepati janjimu" -kyuhyun

"tapi saat itu aku masih kecil" -eunhyuk

"janji adalah janji. kamu harus menepatinya" eunhyuk terdiam.

"hyukki, apa kamu mencintaiku?" kyuhyun memasang muka serius.

"berikan aku waktu untuk memikirkannya. saat kita tiba di jeju, aku akan memberikan jawabanku"

.

.

tebece..

.

.

shooorrttt updaaaatteeee.. he.. asal update aja yah,, hhe.. *peace


End file.
